


Rucas: Tales of Love

by James_Stryker



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, College, Dildos, F/M, First Time, Foot Fetish, Honeymoon, Light Bondage, Marriage, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: A series of erotic one-shots featuring your favorite pairing.





	1. Study Session

Riley and Lucas have been dating for three years. The two were known as the cutest couple in Abigail Adams High, even Yogi and Darby agreed that those two were much cuter than them. The two have been going steady with each other. There were even some times where the two of them were alone in the apartment together or not alone together in the apartment. Sometime, there were times where Lucas and Riley were making out heavily in the bedroom with the door locked until her father starts becoming overprotective of her. Even though Riley and Lucas wanted to wait for the right time for them to have sex, there were times when Riley has some private time to herself in the bathroom by using a showerhead to masturbate with instead of a dildo because she doesn’t want Auggie or her father to find it in her room. While masturbating in the shower, Riley begins to imagine Lucas putting his hands all over her wet naked body, feeling his lips trailing all over her, his talented tongue teasing her sensitive love button and his thick Texas-sized cock sliding in and out of her until he shoots his cum all over her or in her mouth so she can take all of his load.

Lucas and Riley were sitting by the bay window in her bedroom studying for their French test for tomorrow. The two had the whole apartment to themselves. Topanga and Cory were hanging out with Shawn and Katy and Auggie was at Doy’s. Riley was writing in her notebook, with her legs propped up on Lucas’ lap, feeling the cool breeze hitting her from the open window. Lucas was reading his French textbook, looking at Riley’s long smooth legs for a bit before putting his hand down on it and moved it up and down, making Riley giggle for a bit.

“Lucas, what are you doing?” Riley asked, grinning cutely at Lucas.

“What? I couldn’t help it, princess. I love touching your legs.” Lucas said.

“I can see that. Just keep your hands to yourself. I don’t want dad to walk in on you and me and he sees you with your hands on my legs.” Riley said.

“Riles, it’s not like he’s going to kick the door down and chase me out of the house with a sledgehammer and hobble me. Besides, he hasn’t caught me and you having sex.” Lucas said as he continues to touch Riley’s legs and moved his hand down to her bare feet, noticing that her toenails were painted a pretty shade of purple. “You know, you have the cutest toes.”

“You better not try to tickle me, Friar. You do know that I’m ticklish?” Riley asked.

“Yeah. I’ve tickled them before to wake you up. That explains the pleasurable moans coming from you. How did it start? Ah, there it goes: “Lucas, you naughty boy. Stop it.”. That’s what I’ve heard, especially the part about letting “Lucas Jr.” play later because you needed to sleep.” Lucas said as Riley playfully slapped him on his shoulder.

“Well, you did watch me while I was sleeping.” Riley said.

“Tue s magnifique Loursque vous dormez, ma belle endormie.” Lucas said in French.

“Your French is going nicely.” Riley said.

“Alright, now try to say something in French.” Lucas said as Riley cleared her throat.

“Okay. Lucas, peut-etre un jour vous et je vais aller a Paris ensemble.” Riley said in French.

“Not bad. I’m impressed. Nous irons ensemble a Paris un jour.” Lucas said in French as Riley smiled at him.

“You know, I might act like Smackle for a moment but I am going to say this but hearing you speak in Spanish really turns me on. I mean, it’s getting me hot right now, which makes me want to do this.” Riley said as she sits her notebook down on the floor and grabbed Lucas’ textbook, laying it down on the floor next to her notebook before straddling his lap. The pretty brunette placed her hands down her boyfriend’s shoulders, gazing deeply into his emerald green eyes before trailing down to his lips. The pretty brunette moved her eyes up to Lucas’ eyes and leaned in to kiss him for a bit. Riley wrapped her smooth, long legs around Lucas’ waist as Lucas kissed her back, this time he deepened the kiss by running his fingers through her long brown hair. He stuck his tongue out and began to lick her bottom lip for a bit, begging for entrance but Riley wouldn’t let him as she tries to be the teasing yet innocent one.

“Oh, come on.” Lucas whined after breaking the kiss. “You’re not going to let me slip my tongue inside your mouth?”

“Maybe.” Riley smirked as she kissed Lucas again. While trying to gain entrance inside Riley’s mouth, Lucas had a plan to stop her playful teasing by moving his hand down to her firm luscious ass, lifting her skirt up and gave it a playful smack, making Riley yelp into the kiss, then caught her off guard by slipping his tongue inside her mouth. The handsome Texan swirled his tongue around Riley’s, flicking it against hers as he becomes the dominant one. Riley moaned into the kiss as Lucas dominated her mouth and squeezed her ass gently while Riley starts grinding on Lucas’ lap, feeling his erection poking against her core. 

Lucas groaned, getting up from off of the windowsill with Riley still having her legs wrapped around her and carried her over to her bed and laid her down. Lucas breaks the kiss and looked at Riley for a moment, fondling with the buttons on her blue and white polka dot blouse, revealing her cute silk baby blue bra that covered her B-cup breasts and placed his hands on her luscious mounds, cupping them gently yet roughly, making Riley immensely turned on from him playing with them for a bit.

“God, you’re so sexy and so horny. I am dying to make you cum so hard multiple times.” Lucas whispered huskily into Riley’s ear very seductively. The cute brunette blushed at the thought of her boyfriend making her cum multiple times, even though she’s a lightweight. One time, Riley was in the bathroom alone taking a shower. There were times when she gets a little horny from her erotic dreams about Lucas, reading smutty fanfiction stories or even watching a pornographic movie on her laptop. Riley could make herself cum in about fifteen seconds.

“Mmm.” Riley moaned as Lucas continued to fondle her bra-covered tits for a few minutes, then removed her blouse and threw it across the bedroom. Next up was her skirt as the handsome Texan lightly tugged at it, making the pretty brunette blush once more as Lucas unzipped her skirt and pulled it off of her. Lucas smirked at Riley as he revealed her cute matching panties to him and noticed the wet spot on the crotch of her panties.

“Looks like somebody is wet for me.” Lucas said, leaning in again to give Riley another intense yet gentle kiss on the lips. The pretty brunette watched as Lucas fingered the waistband of his blue t-shirt, pulling it off to reveal his muscular chest and toned abs, making her moan internally from the sight of her chiseled god right in front of him. “I bet you want to touch me, don’t you?”

Riley blushed harder as Lucas began to flex right in front of her. Riley moved her hand down to her panties and massaged her heated core through the soft fabric, getting turned on from the sight of her cowboy stripping right in front of her. Riley continued to tease her clit for a few minutes as Lucas undid his jeans and pulled them down to reveal his tenting grey boxers, making her mouth water from the sight of his erect member poking out. Lucas climbed back on top of Riley and felt her fingertips tracing the lines of his toned abs and her hands running up and down on his chest while Lucas moved his hand up and down her thigh, then moved up her back to touch every inch of her skin. Lucas gazed deeply into the pristine girl’s chocolate brown eyes while he lifts her body up from off of the bed for a bit to unhook her bra. Riley started to feel her stomach tying into knots as Lucas tugged on her bra strap and pulled it down from her shoulders as she began to shiver in delight from the feeling of his fingertips touching her soft skin. Lucas removed Riley’s bra and watched her fall back on the bed while he took in her beautiful half naked frame.

“Haven’t I told you how beautiful you look, Riley?” Lucas asked as Riley’s cheeks turned into a deep red from his comment. His cock started to twitch as he took in the wonderful sight of her, moaning at the sight of his half naked girlfriend lying in bed. He felt like shooting his load inside his boxers, Riley Amy Matthews was truly sexy. Trying to contain himself from shooting his load, Lucas leaned down to give Riley one quick kiss on the lips, then left a trail of kisses down to her neck and in between her breasts. Lucas takes one on Riley’s left breast in his mouth and starts teasing her light brown nipple with his tongue, making her moan. Riley moaned softly as Lucas worshipped her tits while rubbing her clit through her panties, making her even more wetter, pushing the soft fabric to tease her soft pink lips. The thought of Lucas being inside her made her even more excited. Lucas pumped his fingers in and out of Riley’s pussy while his thumb teased her clit.

“Fuck…” Riley hissed as Lucas continued to finger her. Lucas removed his fingers from out of Riley and took off her panties before replacing his fingers with his tongue. The pretty brunette shuddered in delight as she felt her boyfriend lapping at her pussy, swirling his tongue around her highly sensitive clit. His hand moved up to her breasts, cupping them gently and roughly before pinching her erect nipple, making Riley whine for more.

“You’re dripping wet for me. Mmm.” Lucas licked Riley’s pussy lips that were moist with her juices. Using his fingers to spread his princess’ pink pussy lips open, Lucas eased his tongue in and out of her. Riley looked down at Lucas as her eyes met with his, watching him plunging his tongue in and out of her wet hole. The pretty brunette lifts her leg up and moved her bare foot up and down his back, using the tips of her toes to tease him a bit. Lucas continues his oral assault on Riley until he begins to taste a bit of liquid that flowed out of her.

“Lucas, I’m gonna cum!” Riley cried out, screaming her boyfriend’s name out loud that the whole neighborhood would hear as she came all over Lucas’ tongue and mouth. Her whole body shook after her explosive orgasm while Lucas happily lapped up her juices, then kissed his way back up to her sweet lips to capture them in a heated kiss, making Riley moan into the kiss from tasting herself all over Lucas’ lips.

“Mmm, I do taste good.” Riley grinned, blushing. “Now, it’s my turn.” 

Lucas smirked at Riley as he watched her push him down on the bed and straddled his lap, placing some kisses down on his toned chest and used her tongue to tease his nipples, making Lucas moan softly. Lucas watched as Riley moved her hands down to his jeans and undid his belt and jeans, revealing his dark blue boxers that showed off his erect cock. Riley was just dying to see Lucas’ thick, hot cock. The pretty brunette pulled down the handsome Texan’s jeans and boxers as his 9-inch cock sprung out in front of her. Riley took in the sight of Lucas’ thick cock as she reached out and grabbed it with her hand, lightly stroking it for a bit before taking it in her mouth.

“Oh, God.” Lucas moaned softly from the feeling of Riley stroking his cock. Lucas continued to watch as Riley opened her mouth slightly and leaned down, taking the head of his cock in her mouth and used her tongue to tease the mushroom head tip of his cock for a bit and took the length of his cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down.

“Mmm. Fuck. God, that feels so good.” Lucas moaned. “Let me see those pretty eyes of yours.”

Riley looked up and gazed into Lucas’ eyes, feeling his fingers running through her long brown hair. The pretty brunette used her free hand to gently cup Lucas’ balls. His moans filled the room as he lightly gripped Riley’s hair and starts bucking his hips, instantly face fucking Riley. He was trying to keep himself from trying to shoot his load in Riley’s mouth.

“Riley, baby girl. You’re gonna make me cum. Fuck, baby. Oh, yes. OHHHHHHH!” Lucas threw his head back and released a loud moan as he shot his load in to Riley’s mouth. After he finished shooting his load, Lucas eased his cock from out of Riley’s mouth, then watched her lie down on her back and spreads her legs wide for him. Riley gave Lucas a seductive smile and moved her hand down to play with her pussy for a bit, which made Lucas hard again.

“I’m ready to be fucked by you, cowboy. Mmm, I want you to stick your thick cock inside me.” Riley moaned. 

Lucas grabbed his jeans and pulled out a Trojan condom from out of his back pocket, ripping open the package and slipped the condom on his cock before moving around in order to line up his cock in front of her entrance, running the tip up and down her wet slit to tease her for a bit.

“Lucas, please.” Riley whined. “Stop teasing and just fuck me already.”

Lucas smirked as he slowly pushed his cock inside Riley, making her wince in pain for a bit. Lucas looked at Riley and stopped his actions on her as he noticed a tear streaming down her face.

“Riles, are you alright? I mean, I can stop if you want.” Lucas said wiping the tear off of Riley’s face with his thumb,

“No, I’m fine. I want you to continue.” Riley said.

Lucas nods his head and slowly eased his cock into his girlfriend’s pussy. Once he was inside Riley, Lucas began to slowly thrust in and out of her. Riley felt a bit of pain, then started to feel a bit of pleasure as Lucas continues to slide himself in and out of her, hearing her moans filled the room as he increased his pace.

“Oh, God. Lucas!” Riley moaned as Lucas alternates from soft to hard thrusts. The pretty brunette moaned loudly as Lucas worked his jackhammer-like thrusts on her. Wanting to switch up to a different position, Lucas flipped Riley over, this time she was on top of him. Riley had her hand pressed against Lucas’ chest while Lucas had his hands on her smooth hips as she began to ride him in the cowgirl position. Riley quickly got into the rhythm of fucking her boyfriend, being in control as she bounced up and down on his cock which turned on Lucas. Lucas moved his hands up to Riley’s bouncing breasts and played with them as she rode him.

“God, Lucas….I’m gonna cum soon…” Riley moaned out as she felt Lucas gripping her hips once more and slammed into her, harder and deeper, feeling himself getting ready to shoot his load once more.

“You want to cum for me, baby girl? Cum for me. Cum all over my thick cock.” Lucas groaned.

Riley’s inner walls clenched tightly around Lucas’ member right when she felt his twitching inside her. Lucas gave Riley a few more hard thrusts until Riley came all over his cock while Lucas shot his warm cum, instantly filling up the condom. Lucas eased himself slowly out of Riley and removed the cum-filled condom from off of his cock and threw it in the trash before lying down beside Riley, wrapping his arms around her and held her close as she rests her head on his sweat-covered chest and looked up at him.

“W-wow.” Riley giggled.

“I know.” Lucas smirked.

“Le sexe etait incroyable. Vous etiez le meilleur, le miel.” Riley spoke in French.

“God, I just love it when you speak in French.” Lucas smiled at Riley and gave her a kiss.


	2. Bay Window Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the season two episode Girl Meets the Bay Window.

Takes place during: Girl Meets the Bay Window

“No. Maya, nothing’s forever. We can’t be seven years old our whole lives.” Riley said.

“Why can’t we?” Maya asked not wanting Riley to make any changes to their sacred spot. The bay window has always been her sanctuary from the storm. When she sits on the bay window with Riley, she’s safe.

“I like remembering who we were.” Farkle said.

“I was nothing like that. I was a little boy just like all of my friends. Look, I have a picture.” Lucas said as pulls his phone out from his pants pocket to show his friends a picture of himself and his friends in Texas, only to see himself in his current age with four little kids and looked confused while looking at it. “Huh.”

“It’s time to forget about the past.” Riley said.

“Why do we have to?” Maya asked

“Huh.” Lucas said as he looked through every single one of his photos on his phone.

“Maya, what’s important now is, “Who are we going to be?”.” Riley said as she stood up from the bay window while Maya got up and walked over to Riley.

“What happens to who we were?” Maya asked.

“Hey, guys, something’s seriously wrong.” Lucas said looking at another photo.

“You are never touching this bay window.” Maya said in a serious tone. Being serious about changing her bay window, Riley just looked at Maya and put her hand on the pink curtain. Maya’s jaw dropped slightly in shock and a mischievous grin appeared on Riley’s face as she yanks the curtains off of the bay window. Lucas stops looking at his phone and began to notice Riley holding the curtains in her hand while as shocked Maya could not believe what her own best friend has done. 

“Riles, what have you done?” Maya asked.

“I’m changing this bay window, Maya. Whether you like it or not, things change, You have to understand this.” Riley said throwing the curtains down on the bed.

“So you just destroy our childhood?!” Maya exclaimed.

“Maya, calm down…..” Lucas said until Maya interrupts him.

“No! Don’t you ever tell me to calm down. This was our special spot to sit at and she tells me that things change. Well forget it!” Maya yelled.

“Maya…” Riley said.

“No. Don’t. Just…don’t.” Maya said as she walks out of the room with Farkle following her to talk to her, leaving Lucas alone with Riley.

“Riley, you and Maya made a lot of memories right by the bay window. You and I have not made any memories together. I’m not letting you change the bay window.” Lucas said.

“You too? So you’re taking Maya’s side. How can you not understand that I am changing the bay window?” Riley asked as she moved closer towards Lucas. The handsome Texan teen wraps his arms around the pretty brunette’s waist, pulling her in closer. “Lucas, what are you doing?”

“Creating a new memory for us. Maybe this will convince you not to change the bay window.” Lucas said as he gently cups Riley’s left cheek, caressing her soft skin. Her heart was beating faster from what’s going to happen. Lucas Friar was about to make his move on the girl who’s still in love with him as he slowly leaned forward and captured her soft pink lips, kissing her softly but romantic. Riley grinned into the kiss as she jumps into Lucas’ arms and wraps her legs around his waist. Riley deepens the kiss as she ran her fingers through Lucas’ hair, feeling the Texan teen’s tongue touching her bottom lip asking for entrance, allowing him access, making her moan into the kiss from feeling Lucas swirling his tongue around her tongue. Lucas gently lies Riley down on the bay window while he quickly removed her black jacket and her shoes.

“Lucas, what are we doing?” Riley asked.

“Something that we’re going to remember for the rest of our lives. Riley, I love you very much. You could’ve told me that you were still in love with me.” Lucas said.

“I was but you and Maya….Well, the campfire in Texas. And your awkward first date. Then there’s me and Charlie. The reason why I didn’t want to become Charlie’s girlfriend was because I still love you and I wanted to be with you. But then, I thought of Maya’s feelings.” Riley said.

“Riley, you and Maya are important to me. Maya is like a sister to me. You however, you mean something more.” Lucas said. Riley watched as Lucas grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulls it off of his body to reveal his chiseled frame to Riley. The pretty brunette began to blush from the sight of Lucas’ abs, a grin begin to appear on her face. She needed him, she wanted him. Lucas moved his hands down to Riley’s ripped jeans, simply unbuttoning it and slowly stripped her down until she was only left in her silk white bra and matching panties. Lucas felt his cock twitching from the sight of his beautiful princess in her bra and panties, wearing the perfect color. White, representing purity and innocence.

“Let me get this off of you.” Lucas said.

Riley shivered in delight from the feeling of Lucas’ hand touching her soft skin. She watched as her handsome cowboy reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, revealing her beautiful and perky breasts.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Lucas said. Riley blushed a little at his comment and watched as Lucas leaned to take one of her breasts in his mouth and starts sucking on her nipple. Riley moaned softly as Lucas swirls his tongue around her light brown nipple while he ran his hand up and down her thigh until he touches the fabric of her panties and starts rubbing her through her panties. Riley continues to moan as Lucas continued to worship her breasts while rubbing her clit through her panties, feeling some liquid leaking through the thin white fabric. After he finished his actions on Riley’s tits, getting them nicely coated with his saliva, Lucas fingered the waistband of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles, revealing her shaved pussy. The handsome Texan leaned down and ran his tongue down her body, licking around her belly button and teasing it for a bit. Riley began to blush a little as she felt Lucas gently push his tongue inside her belly button before moving down to her pussy.

As he spreads her silky smooth legs, Riley sits on the edge of the bay window and lies back with her legs draped over the edge as Lucas kneels between her legs with his head angled down towards her vagina and giving him direct access to her clitoris. Lucas began to kiss Riley’s inner thigh, licking and nibbling at it for a few minutes before taking a long lick at her thin pink slit.

“Lucas…..” Riley moaned as Lucas ran his tongue up and down on her slit. Lucas moves his hand up to Riley’s breasts and played with her nipples for a bit, using his fingers to tease her hard nubbins and gently pinching them in between his fingers making his princess moan loud. Lucas stops playing with Riley’s nipples for a bit and moved his hand down to her soaking wet pussy, pushing his index finger inside her nice and slow and adds his middle finger inside her while torturing her sensitive clit with his tongue. 

“You like that, Riles.” Lucas said as he fingered Riley. Riley replied by only nodding and moaning at the same time. With his fingers moving in and out of her core rapidly and his tongue licking her clit, Riley felt her orgasm coming.

“Lucas…mmm…” Riley moaned. Lucas continued to lap at her pussy until he could taste a bit of liquid leaking out of her pussy. The handsome Texan gently bit down on Riley’s clit, making Riley scream out in pleasure. Lucas pulls his cum-soaked fingers out of Riley’s pussy and stuck them in his mouth to suck her sweet juices clean off, then proceeds to lap up her juices that were leaking out of her pussy for a while.

“God, you taste pretty good.” Lucas grinned at Riley as she kneels in front of Lucas and undid his belt and jeans and pulled them down to reveal his red tenting boxers, showing off his seven-inch cock, which made Riley blush from the sight of it.

“You know, you don’t have to give me oral if you want to.” Lucas said looking down at Riley.

“I know. I want to return the favor.” Riley said with a seductive grin as Lucas watched her fingering the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulling them down to reveal his cock. Riley grabbed Lucas’ cock in her hands, holding the base of his penis with both of his hands and took him in her mouth as she tilts her head slowly from side to side as she works her way up and down his shaft.

“Oh, my….oh, God. Riley….” Lucas moaned. Riley read about this oral sex technique called the corkscrew and wanted to try this out on Lucas. Lucas bit his lower lip and moaned as Riley teases him with her tongue. Wanting to up the ante, Riley twists her hands back and forth like she’s adjusting a camera lens. The brunette quickly got into rhythm as she bobs her head up and down on Lucas’ cock while she continues to tease him with her tongue. Lucas ran his fingers through Riley’s hair, gripping it tightly and gently pushing her further onto his cock as Riley bobs her head up and down at a faster pace while using her free hand to gently cup his balls.

“Oh…princess….oh, God. I’m about….I’m about to cum….” Lucas moaned loud as he shoots his load into Riley’s mouth while he continues to thrust slowly. Riley pulls off of Lucas’ cock and kisses her way up to Lucas’ lips and kissed him passionately. After sharing their intense kiss, Riley pushed Lucas down on the window seat and climbs on top of him, sharing another passionate kiss while grinding on his erect cock, knowing what he wanted. Lucas knew what Riley wanted, she wanted him inside her right now.

“Wait, Riley. Before we move on any further, just let me get something.” Lucas said.

“Okay.” Riley groaned as she continued her sensual grinding on Lucas’ cock, feeling his cock throbbing against her. “I don’t want you to cum just yet. Mmm, I want you inside me.”

Lucas grabs his pants from off of the floor and pulls out a condom from his back pocket. Riley takes the condom from Lucas’ hand and opened it for him as she got up from off of his lap. Lucas watched as Riley puts the condom on his rock-hard member while stroking it for a bit to make sure he stays hard for her. Riley straddles Lucas’ lap and slowly eases herself onto his cock.

“Riley….oh, God….” Lucas moaned from the feeling of Riley sliding herself onto Lucas’ cock and started riding him nice and slow. Riley could not believe that this is happening. She was losing her virginity to Lucas Wes Friar, her cowboy. The boy that she’s still in love with. The same boy who conquered Tombstone the Bull. Lucas watched in amazement as he sees Riley’s beautiful breasts bouncing up and down as she rode him. While she was getting well adjusted to his cock, Lucas leans up to take one of Riley’s breasts in his mouth and began sucking on her left breast. Riley moaned loud as Lucas worshipped her tits by nibbling, sucking and licking on it for a bit before repeating his actions on the right breast as Riley continued to ride him and enjoying how big he felt inside her. After Riley finished riding Lucas in the cowgirl position, Lucas wanted to try another position on Riley as she climbs off of Lucas. Lucas got up from the bay window and lifts Riley up while she supports her weight with her hands. Riley wraps her legs around Lucas while he supports her with his hands.

Lucas slid his cock inside Riley, fucking her gently for a bit, then gets rough as he gets into the fuck.

“Mmm….Lucas…mmm!” Riley moaned as Lucas fucked her harder and faster like a jackhammer, enjoying that fact that Lucas was being rough with her. Lucas moves his hand underneath Riley and starts teasing her clit.

“You’re so tight and wet, Riles.” Lucas moaned. Lucas stops fucking Riley in the standing wheelbarrow position and sat back down by the bay window with his legs outstretched and Riley squats onto his cock with one leg on either side of him. Riley slowly bounces up and down on Lucas as she leaned back until her hands completely supporting her body weight with her hands. Riley grips Lucas’ lower legs as she moved back and forth, being careful attempting this position. Lucas moves his hand up to Riley’s breasts and playing with them for a bit and pinching her nipple roughly.

“Lucas….mmm. Oh, God.” Riley moaned out. Lucas moves his hand down to her clit and started teasing it for a bit.

“I have two more positions that I want to try with you.” Lucas said as Riley climbs off of Lucas and sat down on the window seat. The pretty brunette lies on her back as Lucas enter her from the side. Riley moaned loud as she felt the handsome Texan’s cock sliding into her with slow thrusts while she looked up and stared into his sensual emerald eyes. Their moans filled the bedroom as Lucas thrusts harder and faster inside Riley while feeling her clit rubbing against his top leg. Riley bit her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from screaming out Lucas’ named, hoping that her parents, Maya and Farkle from hearing them. The duo got into intense pleasure as Lucas reached over to Riley’s face, lightly tracing her soft lips with his thumb, slipping it inside her mouth as she starts to sensually suck on the digit while moaning passionately from the sensation of Lucas’ cock sliding in and out of her tight, wet hole. Lucas pulls out and lies down on top of her and lines up his cock in front of her swollen wet opening. 

Lucas began to tease Riley’s pussy by running his condom-covered up and down her wet slit before entering her. Lucas slid inside his princess’ pussy, leaning down to capture her lips with his in a soft and romantic kiss while fucking her slowly, not wanting to go hard like the last time. If it was Maya that he was doing, he would fuck her hard and fast in the missionary position, but with Riley, he wanted to make things nice and romantic for her by the bay window, just to make another memory with her.

“Lucas….” Riley moaned as she wraps her right leg around Lucas’ waist. Lucas alternates from slow thrusts to harder thrusts to tease her for a bit, then decided to fuck her hard and fast, pounding her pussy harder like a jackhammer. Lucas looked down and watched as Riley’s breasts start bouncing, enjoying the wonderful sight. Riley wraps her arms around Lucas, her nails dug deeper into his back, making the handsome Texan growl in pain. Lucas continues to thrust deeper inside Riley, picking up the pace as he felt Riley’s inner walls clenching tightly around his cock and feels her cum surrounding him. Riley’s toes began to curl and her breathing intensifies. She began to feel Lucas’ cock twitching inside her, knowing that he was closer to shooting his load.

“Riles. Oh, princess…I’m about to cum.” Lucas groaned.

“Cum with me, Lucas. Mmmm….cum with me.” Riley moaned as she gazed deeply into Lucas’ eyes while he continued to thrust in and out of her.

“Riley….oh, fuck! Ohhhh!” Lucas moaned out as he shoots his load inside Riley, filling the condom up with his cum. After he finished firing his load for the day, Lucas eased himself out of Riley and removes the cum-filled condom from off of his cock, covering it up with a tissue and threw it in the trash can so nobody can see it. Lucas lies down on the window seat while Riley cuddled into him, resting her head on his chest that was covered in sweat.

“I love you, Riley.” Lucas said.

“I love you too, Lucas.” Riley said. “Looks like we’re going to remember this moment.

“Yeah. You know what I say, there are some moments you know you’re gonna remember forever. This is one of them.” Lucas said as Riley smiles at him.

“I know. I’ll remember this moment for the rest of my life.” Riley said.

“So, about the bay window?” Lucas asked.


	3. A Shower Surprise

Lucas entered the apartment after hitting the gym with Zay and Farkle earlier this morning while his girlfriend of six years Riley was asleep. Lucas closed the door behind him, locking it and sits his duffle bag down on the floor as he begin to wonder if Riley was in or at her classes. She normally goes to her classes on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. 

“Riles, honey.” Lucas called while he kicked his shoes off. But there was no answer.

Lucas began to wonder if Riley was hanging out with Maya right now as he heads into the kitchen to grab himself a glass of orange juice, then wandered down the hall, only to hear the sound of water running coming from the bathroom as he quietly pushed the door open, only to see a certain brunette with chocolate brown eyes standing in the shower completely naked. It was Riley. Her oversized Abigail Adams High t-shirt was lying on the floor along with her cute pink kitten-printed panties. Riley was standing in the shower, washing her hair while Lucas watches her beautiful frame through the glass pane. 

Riley had her eyes closed as she rinses the shampoo out of her brown hair. Lucas licks his lips while his eyes trailed up and down her wet, naked body. His mouth watered from the sight of droplets of water sticking onto her beautiful breasts of hers. Lucas was beginning to have some naughty thoughts about Riley. The thought of fucking the innocent brunette against the shower wall hard and making her cum multiple times and wanting to slide his thick Texas-sized cock inside her tight, little pink asshole of hers was making Lucas extremely hard. He wanted to join her in the shower so badly, he began to palm his erect cock through the fabric of his jeans while he watched her hands roaming through her nubile body. Riley was a beautiful girl, she was more prettier than Celeste Star

Lucas walked further into the bathroom and starts to take his clothes off, grabbing the waistband of his black sleeveless t-shirt and slipping it over his head, tossing it to the floor that it landed on Riley’s shirt. The handsome Texan then reached down to his dark blue athletic shorts, pulling them down along with his boxers and stepped out of them as he walked over to the shower and continued to admire every curve and softness of his beautiful princess.

Lucas bit his bottom lip again, then opened the shower door and stepped inside to join her, moving up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, startling her a bit.

“Hey, handsome. How was your workout?” Riley asked.

“Pretty good. I was feeling a little so I decided to come home and take a shower. I thought you were out with Maya.” Lucas said as he gently massaged Riley’s shoulders.

“She’s in class now. We’re going to meet up for lunch later today.” Riley said as she began to feel Lucas’ hands cupping her perfect B-cup breasts, making her moan softly to his touch. Lucas grinned as he leaned in to kiss the back of Riley’s neck, hearing that cute little giggle of hers when she felt the stubble on his face tickling her soft skin. “Lucas…”

“Shhh. You know, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you while you were in the shower washing your hair and your body.” Lucas said as he continued to massage Riley’s breasts.

“Mmm. Is that so?” Riley asked, moaning softly.

“Yeah.” Lucas said.

“Did you like what you see?” Riley asked.

“Definitely.” Lucas said as he stopped playing with the pretty brunette’s breasts for a bit as she turned around to face him. Riley smiled at Lucas as their eyes locked with each other. Lucas gently cupped Riley’s left cheek while gazing deeply into her brown eyes. “God, I just want to take that fuckable body of yours and fuck you.

Riley blushed as Lucas pulled her wet body closer towards his and their lips locked, tongues probing each other’s mouths. His hand moved down the slick wetness of her back until he reaches the curve of her ass. With their bodies pressed together and underneath the running water, Lucas felt Riley’s breasts pressed against his toned chest, her nipples were hard from Lucas playing with them for a bit. Lucas continued to kiss Riley passionately and intensely, flicking his tongue against hers as she let him dominate her mouth. Riley groaned as she felt Lucas’ stiff cock poking against her core. The young couple broke the heated kiss as Riley looked down at Lucas’ Texas-sized cock and smiled.

“Looks like Lucas Jr. needs some attention.” Riley said in a seductive tone as she reaches out and wraps her hand around his thick cock and starts jerking it slowly just to tease Lucas. Lucas groaned as he worked his right leg into hers while Riley raises her leg to the side of the tub and starts grinding on his thigh while she’s stroking his cock.

“Fuck…” Lucas groaned, feeling the moistness of Riley dripping down his thigh. Riley smirked at Lucas while she continued to furiously pump her boyfriend’s aching cock. The pretty brunette was beginning to show off her naughty side as she stops grinding on Lucas’ thigh and starts planting kisses on his toned chest, using her tongue to tease his light brown nipples, making the Texan throw his head back and moan out her name. Her teasing tongue trailed down his abs until Lucas sits down on the edge of the tub as he watch Riley get down on her knees and spreads his legs wide open. 

“Give me that cock, Lucas. I want you to fuck my mouth.” Riley said, leaning in and began to lick up and down Lucas’ shaft, then swirled her tongue around the mushroom-head tip of his cock and down to his balls and sucked on them passionately.

“Riles…” Lucas moaned, looking down at Riley, who was sucking on his balls while jerking him off for a bit before taking him in his mouth. Riley engulfed Lucas’ cock in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down while keeping her eyes locked on Lucas, giving him the innocent girl look. Lucas’ hands found it’s way to Riley’s hair, running his fingers through her slick hair and gripping it tightly as he moaned in pleasure and thrusts forward. Riley gagged a bit as she felt Lucas’ cock going pass her gag reflex.

Lucas continued to fuck Riley’s mouth some more, hearing her gagging on it while she deep throated him. He was building close to his climax as Riley pulled away from him, making Lucas whine in disapproval.

“I don’t want you to cum just yet.” Riley said. Lucas got up from the edge of the tub and turn Riley around so that she’s facing the shower wall. Lucas raised her leg up and plants his scorching, wet kisses down her neck and her back. Riley placed her hands against the shower wall, looking back at Lucas as she giggled from his stubble tickling her a bit. Lucas starts nibbling and kissing her butt cheeks to tease her for a bit before placing a hand on each of her cheeks, squeezing them and spreading them apart, giving him an excellent view of her dripping wet pussy and her pink, puckered opening. The handsome Texan began to slowly lick up his girlfriend’s thigh, working his way in between her cheeks and ran his tongue up and down her dripping wet slit.

“Ohhhh…..” Riley shuddered, removing one hand off of the shower wall to play with her breasts while Lucas licked her pussy like his very own sweet treat. The pretty brunette moans as Lucas ate her out. Brown eyes met with emerald green eyes. The sound of her cute moans drove Lucas wild. Lucas spreads Riley pussy lips open, plunging his tongue out of her hole as he felt her fingers running through his hair while she watched him tongue-fucking her.

“Oh, my God!” Riley moaned as Lucas continued to tongue-fuck her tight little pussy. His mouth latches onto her sensitive clit, sucking on it gently while teasing her asshole with his middle finger, slowly pushing his finger in her a bit making Riley wince a bit. Lucas adds another finger inside Riley’s ass, instantly stretching her hole a bit. From the amazing sensation of Lucas sucking on her clit hard until it’s swollen and fucking her ass with his fingers, Riley screams out Lucas’ name and came hard all over his face. Lucas eased his fingers from out of Riley’s ass and stood up, lining up his thick cock in front of her entrance, rubbing the tip up and down her wet slit to tease her for a bit.

“Lucas…please…just give it to me…” Riley whined from Lucas’ playful teasing.

Riley gave Lucas an innocent puppy dog look as Lucas stopped teasing her and plunged straight into her, slowly sliding in and out of her. The pretty brunette moaned, gently biting her bottom lip while gazing deeply into Lucas’ eyes. Her pussy was still sensitive from recently cumming as Lucas takes slow, long strokes in and out of her pussy before going in deeply. Lucas gripped Riley’s smooth hips and pounded relentlessly into her as Riley pushed herself back into Lucas’ chest while she furiously pinched her nipples.

“How would you like to take a huge cock up your ass and two fingers in your pussy?” Lucas asked.

“Mmm, Lucas. I want to feel your thick cock inside my ass. Please, I want it so bad.” Riley moaned as Lucas pounded away.

“How bad?” Lucas asked as he moved his hand down to Riley’s pussy and starts rubbing her sensitive and swollen clit, turning Riley into a whimpering mess.

“Fuck….Lucas…..I want your…..MMMM!.....I want your cock in there!” Riley screamed out. Lucas smirked at Riley as he eased his cock from out of her pussy and opened the shower door to grab the tube of Liquid Sex from out of the medicine cabinet, then hands it over to Riley as he steps out of the shower with her after turning the shower off, lying the white bath towel down on the floor. Lucas watched as Riley poured a generous amount of lube on his cock and starts stroking it until it’s fully coated. Riley lies down on her back and spreads her legs wide as Lucas poured some lube all over his middle and ring finger and massaged her puckered opening, rubbing it in before pushing both of his fingers inside her ass, pushing them in and out of her. Riley moaned as Lucas pushed her legs back and kissed her passionately while he fingers her ass for a bit.

“Are you ready, princess?” Lucas asked.

“Yes.” Riley nodded, taking a deep breath.

Lucas swirls the tip of his cock against her tight hole, taking it slow by pressing it against her hole, then he slowly eased his cock inside the brunette’s anus. Riley’s face scrunched up in pain as she felt Lucas’ thick cock going inside her tight hole. Lucas groaned, feeling his cock nestled into the perfect ass of Riley Amy Matthews.

“God, that feels so amazing.” Riley moaned as Lucas slowly thrusts in and out of her ass until he builds up a rhythm.

“Riles…” Lucas moaned feeling Riley’s ass gripping his cock tightly like a vise. Riley looks up into Lucas’ eyes and mouths “I love you” to Lucas before he leans down to capture her lips in a heated, yet romantic kiss while he quickens his pace, the sounds of their grunting and moaning filled the bathroom. Riley slips her hand down to furiously rub her clit while playing with her breasts at the same time, watching Lucas grabbing her left foot and brought it close to his mouth, taking her cute toes in his mouth and start sucking on them sensually as he kept fucking her harder and faster. This was enough that the brunette could take.

“AHHHHH! FUCK! I’M GONNA CUM!” Riley screamed out loud.

“I’m gonna cum too. You want to cum with me, baby? You want me to cum inside that tight little ass of yours?” Lucas asked moaned while Riley nods her head in response.

The handsome Texan knew that he was testing his girlfriend’s limits. His cock started twitching inside her while feeling her ass getting a good grip. With a few more thrusts, Lucas felt his orgasm building up, releasing a loud moan with Riley moaning with him as he fired shot after shot of his cum inside Riley ass.

“Fuck…” Lucas moaned out while filling Riley up with his cum. 

After filling Riley up with his hot spunk, Lucas slowly pulled out of her, watching some of his cum leaking out of her ass while he laid next to her on the bathroom floor, caressing the side of her cheek and kissed her in a loving way.

“That was amazing.” Riley whispered.

“I know.” Lucas said. “How about we both get cleaned up?” Lucas asked, breathing heavily.

“Yeah. That should be a great idea.” Riley said, getting up from off of the floor and turned the shower back on as her and Lucas stepped inside to get cleaned up, letting the water wash over them.


	4. Punishing Riley

Seventeen-year-old Riley Matthews was alone in the apartment on a beautiful, sunny Saturday afternoon. She was sitting in her bedroom, laying on her bed in her oversized pink t-shirt and her white lacy panties with her laptop sitting on her lap while surfing the net looking for some videos to watch. Ever since Lucas went to Texas to visit his Pappy Joe and his father, Riley has been feeling horny. The two have been planning on having a romantic night together after he got back from Texas today. Before he left for Texas, Lucas told Riley not to masturbate while he’s away. Just thinking about feeling the warmth of his body against hers, his lips touching her soft skin, the feeling of his tongue licking her wet slit, just about everything drove her wild she needed to contain herself.

The innocent brunette started to browse the Internet for porn sites, picking out the perfect porn site. Riley clicked on the website PornHD and browsed the site through the categories page and clicked on the threesomes category, clicking on the first video that she saw.

“Ooh, looks like a hot video.” Riley said as she starts watching the video, showing two women and one man. The woman in the pink panties and the dark brown hair was revealed to be Holly Michaels, the busty blonde who was completely naked and extremely attractive was revealed to be Samantha Saint and the muscular bearded man who Holly was performing oral on was revealed to be Tommy Gunn. Riley reached under her bed to pull out her Hitachi magic wand massager that Maya gave to her on her seventeenth birthday. Being the innocent one, Riley used the massager on her back, but Maya tells her that’s not what most women use it on their back, they mostly use it as a vibrator, a masturbation aid for women.

The pretty brunette relaxed back into the soft mattress, grabbing the waistband of her pink tee and lifts it up over her head, throwing it to the side of the bed. Riley watched the erotic sight of porn actresses Samantha Saint and Holly Michaels performing oral on Tommy Gunn at the same time. Getting aroused by the video, Riley ran her hands softly over her breasts, cupping them gently and released a soft moan.

“Mmm.” Riley moaned, pinching and twisting her light brown nipples. Her hands move further down her body, slipping her hand inside her panties to rub her pussy in an up and down motion while using her free hand to play with her nipples. As she watched Tommy Gunn thrusting harder and deeper into Holly while Samantha sucked on her nipple, Riley began to imagine herself in that situation where she has a threesome with her boyfriend and her best friend. Imagining Lucas thrusting in and out of her tight little pussy in the squatting reverse cowgirl position while Maya rubs her highly sensitive clit while kissing her sweet lips of her while staring into her beautiful brown eyes and feeling her hand caressing her inner thigh.

Riley pushes her panties to the side, revealing her moist pussy as she turned on the vibrator and put it against her clit.

“Ah! Oh, my God!” Riley giggled and moaned at the sensation of the vibration coming from the vibrator.

The vibrations of her magic wand made her body quiver as she pushed the vibrator down harder on her clit, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Riley’s moans filled the room, gripping the sheets tightly and her toes started to curl as she feels her intense orgasm coming, wanting to squirt all over her bed sheets.

“Well, aren’t you a naughty girl.” A mysterious voice said. Riley’s eyes widened in shock as she turned off her vibrator and turned off the video after seeing the mystery man standing in the doorway. He wore a long sleeved black shirt, denim Wrangler jeans and brown Converse low tops. The mystery man had light brown hair and piercing green eyes. The mystery man was revealed to be Lucas.

“I thought I told you not to have some fun with yourself while I was away.” Lucas said as he entered the bedroom and walked over to Riley’s bed. 

“Lucas, I didn’t hear you come in.” Riley said, trying to cover herself up. “So, how long have you been standing there?”

“Oh, long enough to see you using that vibrator that Maya gave you on your birthday.” Lucas said, removing the covers off of Riley. 

“Wait, how did you know about that?” Riley asked as she felt Lucas’ hands spreading her legs wide.

“I overheard your conversation with Maya. But the point is this, you’ve been very naughty, Ms. Matthews. And you need to be punished.”

“Punished? Why should I be punished?” Riley asked, giving Lucas an innocent look while he got up on the bed.

“I want you to get up on all fours. Stick that lovely ass up in the air for me.” Lucas said as Riley obeyed his command. Riley looked back and watched her handsome Texan boyfriend caressing her butt, spreading her cheeks apart to get a good view of her puckered hole and her pussy, which was dripping wet with her slickness right before opening her laptop to see what she was masturbating to. “I wonder what my naughty princess was watching that made her so aroused?”

Lucas grabbed Riley’s laptop and opened it, clicking to the Internet and her history page, noticing the last thing she browsed and clicked on it.

“I see that the video turned you on. Let me ask you something, while you were watching the video, while seeing Holly getting fucked by Tommy while her and Samantha were in a 69 position, were you fantasizing about me pounding away at your tight little pussy while Maya licks your clit? Wouldn’t you like to be in a room with just me? Worshipping your whole body.” Lucas whispered huskily into Riley’s ear, making her shiver from his warm breath hitting her soft skin.

“Lucas, I’m sorry that you had to see me….AHHHHH!” Riley yelped as she felt a hard slap hitting her ass. “Lucas!”

“That was one. Like I said, you’ve been a very naughty girl and you have to be punished.” Lucas said, giving Riley a devilish grin.

“Lucas, please….” Riley said, closing her eyes and gasped after Lucas gave her another spanking.

“That’s two. You will only refer to me as “Mr. Friar.” You got it?” Lucas asked.

“Please, Mr. Friar. I don’t want to be punish-AHHHHH!” Riley cried, feeling the stinging sensation of Lucas’ torturous strokes.

Riley bit her lip hard, trying to contain herself. Trying not to make a sound that would give away to him either pain or pleasure that he was creating. She was getting extremely aroused. Her secret fantasy was being played out, being punished by her boyfriend and enjoying the amazing sensation of pain and pleasure mixed throughout her whole body. Lucas smirked at the sight of Riley’s luscious ass going from a creamy white to red. Tears were now flowing down Riley’s cheek and a whimpering noise escaped from her lips.

“Are you about to cry, princess? Or are you getting aroused by it?” Lucas asked.

With a few more strokes, Riley gripped the sheets tightly till her knuckles turn white until Lucas gives her the final smack on her ass and flipped her over until she’s lying on her back.

“Am I finished with my punishment yet, Mr. Friar?” Riley asked, wiping her tear-stained face.

“Not quite yet, princess. You’re not finished with your punishment yet. I have something else to give you for your punishment. Since you’ve decided to masturbate to the hottest threesome scene in Hustler’s Couples Camp 2, I am going to finger you and make you squirt all over while I keep the vibrator on your clit. You’re going to watch Samantha ride Tommy’s cock while Holly pleasures him and you’re not going to cum until I tell you to right after Samantha and Tommy cum.” Lucas said as he pulled Riley’s panties down to her ankles and removed them, throwing them across the room. “Fuck, you’re so sexy and wet. I should just fuck you right now.”

Lucas starts the video and skips to the part where Samantha rides Tommy as he moved his hand down to Riley’s smooth, hairless pussy, teasing her slick pink pussy lips with his fingertips as Riley moaned softly. His fingers traced over her delicate folds as he starts massaging her clit with the vibrator.

“Mmm….Mr. Friar…” Riley moaned as she felt the vibrator on her sensitive clit.

“Don’t you dare cum yet. If you do, then I will give you thirty more smacks.” Lucas said as he continue to tease Riley before sliding his fingers inside her sopping wet pussy. Riley looked at her boyfriend and enjoyed seeing this dominant side of him and the idea of being dominated by him. She wanted to fuck him right away. Lucas looked at Riley, keeping his gaze on her before capturing her lips with his in a vulgar, yet sloppy kiss. Their tongues danced together in pure bliss as Lucas dominated her mouth, making her moan into the kiss.

“Mr. Friar, please….MMMM….I-I-I….” Riley moaned, trying to finish what she’s trying to say.

“What is it that you want, princess?” Lucas asked.

“I need to cum. Please let me cum.” Riley moaned softly.

“You want to do what? I couldn’t hear you.” Lucas teased.

“Please! Let me squirt all over your fingers! Let me ride that big fat cock of yours!” Riley cried out as Lucas pumps his fingers harder and faster inside her gushing wet pussy, feeling her cum surrounding his fingers. Right when Tommy came all over Samantha’s luscious ass, Riley cried out Lucas’ name and squirts all over his fingers.

Riley’s orgasm subsides as Lucas eased his fingers from out of Riley and turned off the vibrator, watching the pretty brunette grab his hand and take his fingers in her mouth to suck her sweet nectar clean off. Lucas smirked at Riley as she started to moan, getting aroused by tasting herself all over Lucas’ fingers.

“Now, your punishment is over. Maybe later on tonight, I’ll let you ride me.” Lucas whispered into Riley’s ear before kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests for a Rucas one-shot in a future chapter of this story, fill this out in a review:
> 
> Setting:
> 
> Plot:
> 
> Stuff You Guys Want To Happen:
> 
> Additional Things:
> 
> Which Episode (Or Rucas story like Be My Baby and Juliet’s World) Do You Want It To Take Place:
> 
> Innocent Rucas, Naughty Rucas or a Mix of Both:


	5. Girl Meets First Time

16-year-old Riley Matthews has been the luckiest girl in the world. She’s lucky to be with the most wonderful boy that she’s been with for five years. And that lucky guy is Lucas Friar. Ever since she first met Lucas on the subway on her way to school, Riley has been in love with him since she was in the 7th grade. Lucas has had a huge crush on Riley, he even admitted to her that he has feelings for her on their first date. Now, Riley and Lucas are in the 11th grade and their relationship is still going strong. Riley and Lucas have been going out on dates like going to the movies to see a romantic movie, going to a miniature golf course or go bowling. Lucas love doing things that Riley loves doing and Riley loves doing things that Lucas loves doing. There were also times that Riley and Lucas have their make-out sessions when they’re alone together, but there was no sex involved. Well, it’s mostly because Riley is nervous about having her first time and she wanted to wait till she’s ready. There were also times when Riley wanted to pleasure herself, her fantasies about Lucas popped in her mind. The things she would like to do to him and the things she didn’t even know how to do because she was innocent and curious. She also thought about the things that Lucas would like to do to her like strip her completely naked, touching her, pleasuring her and filling her with his life.

It was a Friday night and it has been raining all day. Riley was alone in the house with a bowl of popcorn and sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the table while watching her favorite movie A Fault in Our Stars while waiting for Lucas to come over. Riley has the whole apartment to herself. Her parents and Auggie are out of town visiting Topanga’s parents Jedidiah and Rhiannon. While Riley was watching the movie, she heard the buzzer. Riley knew that it was Lucas so she let him come up. Riley opened the door to prepare for Lucas and right on cue, Lucas was standing in front of the door, soaking wet while holding a bouquet of roses in one hand and a box of chocolate in the other.

“Lucas, you’re soaking wet.” Riley said.

“Sorry about that. After I bought the flowers and chocolate from the store and before I took the subway, a car drove over a puddle and splashed me.” Lucas said as he entered the apartment. 

“I hate it when they do that. People can be rude sometimes.” Riley said as Lucas closes the door behind him. Riley walks over to the closet to hand Lucas a bath towel to dry himself off and a sweatshirt to wear while Lucas enters her bedroom and sat down at the bay window to wait for her. Riley enters the brightly-colored room and sits next to Lucas.

“Here you go.” Riley hands Lucas the red bath towel and takes of his letterman jacket. “Why don’t we get you out of these wet clothes.”

Riley begins to unbutton Lucas’ soaked plaid shirt. Lucas watches intently as his adorable girlfriend helps him out. This was something that he fantasized for a while and it was coming true. After Riley unbuttons Lucas’ shirt, his toned chest and abs were revealed to Riley as she looks over to the side and began to grin from seeing her boyfriend’s wonderful body.

“Riles, are you okay?” Lucas asked.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m fine.” Riley said. “You know what this reminds me of.”

“What does this remind you of?” Lucas asked.

“It reminds me of a perfect scene from a romantic movie. This reminds me of the love scene from John Carpenter’s Starman. It’s the scene where Jenny and Starman made love on a train and it was raining. After they made love, Starman points out his star to Jenny and he tells her that he have given her a baby tonight.” Riley said.

“You know, Riley. It’s okay if you’re not ready to do it, it’s fine. I’m not going to rush you.” Lucas said.

“No, it’s okay Lucas. I’m ready.” Riley said.

“Are you sure?” Lucas asked.

“I’m sure.” Riley smiles as Lucas holds Riley in his big strong arms and pulls her in for a kiss. As the young lovers kiss slowly, Lucas removes Riley’s denim marching jacket, leaving Riley in only her floral sequin crop top, her teal shirt and her purple skinny jeans while Riley removes Lucas’ green plaid shirt and laid it on the floor next to Riley’s jacket. Lucas breaks the kiss and gently carries Riley over to her bed bridal style and lays her down gently.

“Wow.” Riley said.

“I know. This is like a scene from a movie.” Lucas said.

“Except, this is real life. In real life, you have to enjoy every moment.” Riley said. Lucas smiles at Riley and kisses her neck. Riley moans in pleasure as Lucas continues to kiss on her neck and sucking harder until a hickey appears. After Lucas kisses Riley’s neck, the handsome Texan removes her adorable cartoon dog winter warm plush slippers off of her feet along with her skinny jeans, her floral sequin top and her teal shirt. Riley was now left in her cute baby blue bra and matching panties. Lucas moves his hands up Riley’s body and began to unhook her bra until Riley covers her medium-sized breasts.

“Riles, it’s okay. There’s no need to be nervous. You have a beautiful body. You are perfect the way you are and I love that about you, you are perfect.” Lucas said. Riley smiles as Lucas takes one of her breasts and starts licking and sucking her light brown nipple. Riley moans as Lucas works his magic on her. Lucas moves his hand down to Riley’s panties and starts rubbing her through her panties.

“Lucas.” Riley moans. Her back arches off the bed as Lucas continues to gently suck on her left nipple, making it nice and erect. Riley’s juices began to soak her panties. Lucas paid the same attention to the right nipple and repeats his actions on Riley. Riley breathes heavily as she felt Lucas’ lips trailing down her stomach until they reach her tanned thighs. Lucas leaves a trail of kisses on Riley’s inner thigh, her silky smooth leg, and to her pretty toes. Lucas sticks Riley’s toes in her mouth and began to suck on them for a couple of minutes as Riley giggles and moan to the feeling of Lucas’ tongue licking the bottom of her foot. After focusing on Riley’s foot, Lucas seductively hooks his teeth onto Riley’s soaked panties and pulls them down to her ankles exposing her shaved wet pink pussy. The handsome Texan spreads Riley’s legs and starts to lick her dripping wet slit.

“Oh, God.” Riley breathes. Lucas stares into Riley’s beautiful brown eyes to see the pleasurable expressions on her face while Riley watches him eating her out. Lucas spreads Riley’s pussy lips open and continues lapping at her clit and inserting a finger inside of her. Lucas adds another finger inside Riley thrusts his fingers into her as her juices coating his fingers. Riley fondles her breasts and lifts her hips up so Lucas could have more access to her. Wanting to taste her, Lucas removes his fingers out of Riley and stuck them right in his mouth to suck the juices off with Riley watching in amazement and instantly turning her on. 

“You taste pretty amazing, Riles.” Lucas said as he drapes Riley’s legs over his shoulder and nuzzles his face into her thighs. Her skin felt soft and warm against his cheeks. Riley grinds on Lucas’ face as he continues to eat her out. Her hands gripped the duvet covers tightly, her knuckles turned white, her toes started to curl and her moans intensify as Lucas kept feasting at her center and bringing her to the peak of ecstasy. Lucas laps, sucks, licks and bites down at Riley’s center like she’s a delicious piece of cherry cheesecake. Riley runs her hand through his brown hair and grips his scalp tightly while grinding her core against his face until she’s ready to cum for him.

“Lucas, I’m going to cum!” Riley screams as Lucas gently bites down on her clit. Riley’s juices began to squirt all over Lucas’ face, which he happily licked up. As Riley recover from her first orgasm, Lucas climbed on top of her and kisses her so Riley could taste herself on his lips.

“Wow, I taste really good.” Riley smirks.

“Yeah.” Lucas said as he lies back on the bed while Riley removes his shoes and his socks. Lucas starts to unbuckle his belt and unfastens his pants so Riley can remove it for him. After Riley removes his jeans, Lucas was now left in his red boxer briefs. Riley kisses his chest for a couple of minutes as their eyes kept a lock on each other. Her hand moves down to Lucas’ briefs as she starts rubbing him, making the Texan teen moan in pleasure. Riley removes Lucas’ briefs, revealing his 8-inch cock. She was amazed at the size of Lucas’ penis. Being the curious one, Riley kisses the tip of Lucas’ cock making Lucas shiver in pleasure. Riley then licks her own personal Lucas Friar-flavored popsicle and drives him crazy with her mouth. The adorable brunette takes Lucas’ cock in her mouth and slowly bobs her head up and down while Lucas moans from the feeling of her wet mouth wrapped around his cock giving him a wet blowjob. Pre-cum leaks out of the tip of Lucas’ cock as Riley French-kisses the head of his cock. Her tongue swirls around the tip as she lick some the pre-cum off. Riley stops licking Lucas’ cock and lies on her back and opens her legs. Lucas positions himself on top of Riley and rubs his cock up and down on Riley’s opening. Riley moans as Lucas slowly sticks his cock inside her. Riley winces in pain causing Lucas to pull out.

“Riles, are you okay?” Lucas asked as he wiped a tear off of Riley’s face.

“I’m fine. Just keep going.” Riley said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want you to continue.”

Lucas sticks a couple of inches inside Riley as Riley tried not to think about the pain. Soon, Riley stopped feeling pain and began to feel some pleasure. Lucas braces himself on his hands and started to thrust in and out of Riley. Riley rubs her foot against Lucas’ thigh while he continues to fuck her and filling her with each stroke. The innocent Matthews teen touches Lucas’ chest and makes eye contact with him, providing intimacy for the both of them. Lucas loved staring into Riley’s eyes, she has the most beautiful eyes brown eyes in the world that reminds him of his cow Annabelle back home in Texas. He wanted to treat Riley like a princess. Lucas loved the scent of her strawberry-scented perfume and the scent of her lavender-scented hair. The wetness surrounding his cock and Riley rubbing her foot against him was enough to make Lucas cum. Lucas thrusts harder and faster and Riley moans passionately while wrapping her arms around his back. Her nails dig harder into his back making Lucas wince in pain.

“Lu…Lu…Lucas.” Riley moans.

“Yeah, Riles.” Lucas groans.

“I’m…I’m close.”

“I know. I’m close too. I want us to cum together.” Lucas said as he laces his fingers with Riley’s. The tip of his member was hitting Riley’s G-spot. Riley and Lucas both reach their climax at the same time. Lucas shoots his cum deep inside Riley’s womb and gives her a couple more thrusts until every last drop is inside her. Lucas collapses right on top of Riley and kisses her neck.

“Wow, that was amazing.” Riley said as she recovers from her intense orgasm.

“Yeah.” Lucas kisses her. “I love you, my adorable princess.”

“I love you too, my handsome prince.” Riley smiles at him. “Always and forever.”


	6. As the Horse Watches

It was a beautiful starry night in Austin, Texas. Lucas Friar watches as his extremely adorable girlfriend Riley petting one of the horses in the stables. He was happy to bring Riley with him to show her around his hometown. Texas was different than New York and Riley was having a really good time. Lucas was admiring how beautiful Riley was as he continued to watch her place the bale of hay next to the rest of the hay.

“I really enjoyed spending the weekend with you Lucas.” Riley said as she pets the horse.

“I’m really glad that you’re with me.” Lucas said as Riley smiles at him. Lucas walks over to the horse’s stall and starts petting the horse with Riley.

“Wow, she really likes me.” Riley said.

“Yeah. Princess really likes you. You’re really gentle with her. She knows that you’re really sweet.” Lucas said. Riley began to blush right in front of the handsome Texan. Lucas moves closer to Riley and wraps his big, strong arms around her waist and pulls her closer towards him. “You know, we’re alone in the stables. Mom and dad are in the house. They’re probably sleeping.”

“It’s a shame that we have to leave with your mother back to New York tomorrow. I really love it here.” Riley said.

“Really?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah.” Riley said.

“Maybe after we get married, we can move to Texas. Just you and me.” Lucas said lacing his fingers with Riley’s.

“Are you serious?” Riley asked.

“Yes. Riley, I’m very serious. We can start our new lives in Texas. I know it’s not New York, but you’ll get used to it.” Lucas said.

“I would love to move to Texas with you Lucas.” Riley said.

“We can live in either Austin or Dallas.” Lucas said.

“Austin is perfect.” Riley said. “This is where you live and you showed me around. I can be familiar with it when we live together.” 

“I know, princess.” Lucas said.

“Are you calling me “princess” or are you talking about the horse?” Riley asked.

“I’m calling you “princess”. You will always be my princess. Forever and always.” Lucas said.

“And you’ll always be my cowboy. Forever and always.” Riley said. Lucas smiles at Riley and leans in and kisses her. Riley kisses back and pulls Lucas even tighter until Princess the horse began neighing, making Riley break the kiss. “Lucas, this is crazy. We can’t do it in the barn. The horse is watching us. Doesn’t that feel weird?”

“Riles, relax. Who is the horse going to tell?” Lucas asked.

“She’ll tell her horse friends. She’ll probably tell Mr. Ed.” Riley said.

“Shh. Just go with it.” Lucas said silently as he kisses Riley.

“You know, this reminded me of a scene that I saw on a movie that I watched with Maya. Where this guy who’s a singer and a woman are in a barn and they made love on the bale of hay. It was really romantic.” Riley said.

“Riles, that was an adult movie that you two watched on a movie channel late night.” Lucas said.

“What?” Riley said looking shocked.

“Riley, you and Maya watched a softcore pornographic movie.” Lucas said.

“I cannot believe her! When we get back to New York, I am gonna….” Riley was cut off by Lucas kissing her soft, glossy pink lips. “You know, I haven’t told anyone about this but I’ve fantasized about you making love to me on the bale of hay in a barn.”

“Looks like your dream is about to become a reality.” Lucas said. Riley smiles as Lucas gently cups Riley’s cheek and kisses her. Riley kisses Lucas deeply as she began to mess with the buttons on his blue and black plaid shirt. Lucas grins as he continues to kiss his girlfriend while she unbuttons his shirt. After Riley unbuttons his shirt, Lucas throws his shirt across the barn, revealing his toned chest. Lucas began to remove Riley’s blue-knitted cardigan and lays her down on the bale of hay while they both continue their passionate make-out session. Lucas slips his tongue inside Riley’s warm, wet mouth while tugging at the hem of Riley’s white printed shirt, revealing her natural medium-sized breasts. Lucas and Riley continue to French kiss each other for a couple of minutes. Their tongues danced in pure intensity as Riley moans into the kiss. Lucas stops kissing Riley and started to remove her boots and began to gently squeeze her breasts while kissing her stomach.

“Mmm.” Riley moans softly as Lucas moves his lips back up to her breasts and starts sucking on her light brown nipples. Lucas took one of Riley’s erect nipples in his mouth and gently bites down on it, making Riley whine in pleasure as she runs her fingers through his dark blonde hair and grips at it. A moan of pleasure swelled from within Riley as Lucas increases the pressure, sending tingles throughout the brunette’s body. Lucas gazes into Riley’s brown eyes as he continues to lick, suck and bite her nipples as she began to feel her panties getting soaking wet. After focusing on Riley’s breasts, Lucas begins to pull down Riley’s floral shorts, along with her pink panties and her thin black nylon stockings. The handsome Texan lifts Riley’s legs up and starts kissing her thighs before he starts his oral assault on her. He wanted to worship every part of her body. He continues to kiss and nibble at the brunette teen’s inner thigh and leaves a trail of tender kisses down her silky smooth leg and down to her foot until his lips touch the tip of her toes. Lucas began to lick Riley’s pretty toes, making Riley giggle and moan at the same time. Lucas continues to lick and suck on Riley’s toes for a few minutes as the horse continues to watch them.

“Lucas…the horse is watching.” Riley giggles as Lucas stops sucking on her toes.

“Let the horse watch.” Lucas grins at Riley. Lucas moved his hand down to Riley’s trimmed pussy and uses his first and middle fingers to rub her dripping wet slit and slipped them deep inside her while his thumb strokes her clitoris. Riley gasps as she felt Lucas playing with her pussy. Lucas couldn’t believe how wet Riley was as he pumps his fingers harder and faster and deeper inside Riley and listening to her cute moans coming from her mouth. It was the most wonderful sound that he’s ever heard. He wanted to continue to listen to her moans. Lucas removes his fingers out of Riley’s pussy and sucked the juices off of his fingers as Riley watches. Lucas knew that Riley wanted more. She wanted him to taste her. Lucas leans down in between Riley’s legs as he proceeds to stick his tongue out and lick her thin pink slit. Riley felt shivers running down her spine as Lucas begins his oral assault on her. Lucas runs his tongue up and down on Riley’s wet slit nice and slow and gently sucked on her labia.

“God, she tastes so delicious.” Lucas thought to himself while continues sucking on her labia. “She’s so wet all over.”

Lucas and Riley kept their eyes locked on each other as the handsome Texan spreads her pussy lips open and stuck his tongue inside her. Riley continues to moan from the feeling of Lucas sawing his tongue in and out of her pussy just to loosen her for a bit while he moves his finger up to Riley’s mouth. The brunette took that as a signal for her to suck on his finger. Lucas speeds up his tongue fucking and removes his finger out from Riley’s mouth. Riley was closer at the brink of having her first orgasm as Lucas continues lashing at her sensitive clit. Riley grips Lucas’ hair tightly and her toes began to curl.

“Lucas, I’m about to cum!” Riley cries as her body trembled at the brink and came all over Lucas’ tongue. After giving Riley one last lick, Lucas moved up to her lips and began to kiss her passionately. Lucas picks Riley up as Riley pushes him against the horse’s stall and began to kiss his chest and licks his nipples. Lucas moans softly as Riley moves her hand down to his jeans and starts palming his cock through his jeans. 

“Does Lucas, Jr. want to come out and play?” Riley asked in a seductive tone.

“Lucas, Jr.?” Lucas asked. “Do you have to call it that?”

“I wanted to come up with a cute name for your penis.” Riley smirks as she kisses down his stomach while her hands begin to fumble with his belt trying to pull his pants and boxers down to his ankles. His fully erect cock sprung out right in front of her face. Riley grabs a hold of Lucas’ cock and starts licking the tip of his 8-inch cock. Lucas began to moan softly as Riley licks his magic stick like a lollipop. He was amazed at how talented Riley was with her tongue as she continues to lick up and down on his shaft. The young brunette begins to engulf Lucas’ cock in her mouth and bobs her head up and down while teasing him with her tongue. 

“Riley.” Lucas moaned. Riley gazes into Lucas’ eyes as she continues to blow him. Lucas began to hear the slurping sounds coming from Riley. Riley cups Lucas’ balls and continues slurping all over his cock while he gently grabs the back of her head and pushed his cock past her gag reflexes. Riley moans into Lucas’ cock, getting turned on from the feeling of Lucas fucking her throat. Lucas removes his cock from out of Riley’s mouth as her lays on the bale of hay and waiting for Riley’s wet pussy.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to ride a horse in the stables.” Riley said.

“Well, why don’t you go ahead and ride me?” Lucas smirks. Riley lines up Lucas’ cock in front of her member and took a deep breath as she begins to lower herself onto Lucas’ hard cock. Riley winced in pain for a bit as Lucas entered her. After the pain subsides, Riley began to slowly move up and down on Lucas’ cock and began to notice the horse watching her and Lucas.

“Oh, God. The horse is still watching….” Riley was cut off by a passionate kiss from Lucas. The two could not believe that they are doing this together. They are making love on the bale of hay in a barn right by the horse’s stall. Riley throws her head back in pleasure as she continues to ride Lucas. Lucas moves his hands up to Riley’s breasts and started kneading at them gently.

“You can speed up if you like, Riles.” Lucas breathes. Riley starts to speed up her pace and began to ride Lucas hard and fast. The adorable brunette cups Lucas’ cheek and leans down and kisses him deeply and passionately. The duo moaned into the kiss. Her eyes met into his emerald gaze and her inner vaginal walls clench tightly around his cock. Riley’s entire body was ready to explode. 

“Lucas, I’m gonna cum!” Riley cries out.

“I’m gonna cum too, princess. Cum with me.” Lucas said seductively. Lucas’ balls began to churn and his cock twitches inside Riley as he began to fill her insides with his cum. The two recover from their intense orgasm as Riley collapsed on top of his sweaty, naked body. 

“Wow.” Riley said breathlessly.

“I know.” Lucas said. The horse started neighing at the cute couple as Riley and Lucas began to laugh.

“She’s not going to tell her horse friends about this.” Riley said.

“She’s not.” Lucas said as he gave her one last kiss before they got dressed.


	7. Closing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy chapter of Rucas: Tales of Love. Sorry for the long wait, I’ve been stuck with coming up with new ideas for Rucas: TOL. Plus, I’ve been working on other stories and I’ve been busy with work. Okay, so in this chapter, Lucas and Riley decide to have a little naughty time at Topanga’s, while she’s closing for the night. This is a Naughty Rucas chapter so get your holy water ready. So here it is, chapter seven of Rucas: Tales of Love. Enjoy.

It was just another busy Friday night at Topanga’s, Riley was the last person in the Greenwich Village establishment doing some cleaning before heading up to the apartment to get ready for bed. Originally, she was supposed to be going out with Lucas on a date to the movies and dinner, but instead she decided to help out her mother, Maya and Maya’s mother out. Riley was busy cleaning tables, bending over to clean the tables, stretching to reach across to rub the surface of the table clean. Unknown to Riley that somebody was watching her cleaning as that person enters the café and continued to watch her clean the table while getting an excellent view of her luscious round ass. The mystery man slowly walked up to Riley, moving in closer towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer towards her as Riley lets out a cute little yelp.

“Guess who?” The man asked.

“Lucas, I know that it’s you.” Riley said.

“How did you know that it was me?” Lucas asked.

“Because I can recognize that sexy voice of yours and I can smell your Nautica cologne.” Riley said as Lucas released her. The pretty brunette turned around to face her handsome boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“Lucas, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Zay and Farkle playing video games at your house.” Riley said.

“You think that’s all we do when were around?” Lucas asked, raising his eyebrow at Riley.

“Well, yeah.” Riley giggled.

“Just so you know, that is not all we do when we’re around. We go to Chili’s with Farkle’s dad for baby back ribs and we watch the basketball game at Farkle’s. By the way, I have a surprise for you.” Lucas said.

“Ooh, I love surprises.” Riley smiled at her handsome Texan boyfriend, watching him pull something out from his denim jacket. Riley’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped in surprise from what she saw in his hand. “Lucas, is that?”

“Yeah. Two tickets to the Knicks/Mavericks game at Madison Square Garden for tomorrow night.” Lucas said as Riley jumped up in joy and kissed Lucas as he handed her the tickets. “So, do you like it?”

“I love it. The Knicks are going to kick your butts.” Riley said.

“Oh, yeah? We’ll see about that.” Lucas said as Riley chuckled a bit.

“Want to bet on that?” Riley asked.

“Sure. Let’s make a bet. If the Mavericks win, then you have to give me a little cheerleading cheer about me being the greatest boyfriend ever while you’re in your cheerleader outfit.” Lucas said.

“And if I win, then you’ll have to buy me dinner and dessert. Oh, and you’ll also have to give me a Magic Mike-style dance to Ginuwine’s Pony.” Riley smirked at the thought of Lucas acting like Channing Tatum.

“Uh, shouldn’t you be the one that’s should be sitting on my saddle, playing touch and go?” Lucas asked as Riley raised her eyebrow at him.

“Oh, you want me to act like Jenna Dewan-Tatum from that episode of Lip Synch Battle?” Riley asked.

“Well, yeah.” Lucas chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Riley’s waist while she wraps her arms around his neck.

“So, are you going to accept the bet?” Riley asked.

“Deal. If I win, you give me a cheerleader cheer. And if you win, then I’ll buy you dinner and dessert and I’ll give you a Magic Mike dance.” Lucas said. 

Riley gave Lucas a seductive grin as she grabs him by his blue shirt, pulling him closer and felt his lips crash on top of hers. Lucas gently cups her cheek and moved his hands down the sides of her body.

“Lucas…” Riley said, breaking the kiss.

“Yes, princess?” Lucas asked.

“Are you sure you want to do this here? I mean, we can go back to your place and…oh, god…” Riley shuddered as Lucas kissed her special spot on her neck, teasing her soft, sensitive flesh with his wet tongue to drive the pretty brunette insane. “Who the hell am I kidding? Why should…AHHH, Lucas!”

Riley yelped as Lucas grabbed her butt, lifting her up as he carried her over to the counter, sitting her down gently. 

“You know, I always thought about us trying some new things to spice up our sex life.” Lucas said, tugging at Riley’s denim jacket.

“I thought about it too and the idea of you and me doing it in the bakery without anybody watching us or walking in on us. I also thought about surprising you in sexy lingerie or have you tie me up to the bed.” Riley said as Lucas smiled at her before crashing his lips on top of hers once more, kissing her deeply and passionately as Lucas removes Riley denim jacket and threw it across the room, leaving her in her cute yellow floral Free People dress while Riley removes his denim jacket as well, letting it drop to the floor. The pretty brunette wrapped her legs around Lucas’ torso, keeping her lips on his, feeling his teeth tugging on her bottom lip roughly, but not too rough so he won’t hurt her. Riley moaned softly in response as she untangled her legs.

Lucas slowly moved his hand down to Riley’s legs, sliding his hand up her thigh, caressing it a bit before his hand reaches her core. Riley spreads her legs wider as he began to rub Riley’s clit through the fabric of her white cotton panties, pushing them to the side, rubbing her soft pink folds with his fingertips, using his free hand to pinch her nipple through the fabric of her dress while listening to her cute moans.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Riles. So sexy and so wet.” Lucas whispered huskily into Riley’s ear before sucking on her earlobe as her whole body shivered.

“Fuck…” Riley groaned. Her legs started trembling as he spreads her wet folds open and pushed two fingers inside her, pumping slowly, making her arch her back and grip the edge of the counter as he toyed her sensitive love button with his thumb, rubbing it in a circular motion. Lucas pressed hard against her walls as her breath hitched while she bucks her hips into his hand. Leaning into his face, Riley attached her moist lips onto his, feeling his tongue slipping inside her mouth and circling around her tongue. Lucas adds a third finger inside her tight wet hole, pumping harder and faster, she was getting wetter and wetter from his actions as her cum surrounds his fingers.

“That’s it, baby. I want you to cum for me. Cum all over my fingers. Do it, Riley. Do it.” Lucas said in a seductive tone.

Hearing her boyfriend talk like that in a very erotic way drove Riley wild. She wanted to cum for him. The pretty brunette cried out Lucas’ name, squirting all over his fingers as her climax hits her. Lucas smirked at Riley, slowly easing his fingers out of her dripping wet vagina and brought them up to his mouth, licking her sweet nectar off right in front of her. Riley was getting immensely turned on from the hot sight of Lucas sucking on his fingers to taste her. Riley tries to catch her breath and looked at him for a moment.

Lucas watched as Riley climbed off of the counter and held his hand, leading him over to the chair right by the books. Lucas sits down on the chair while Riley kneeled down, unbuckling his belt and unbuttons his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers, his 9-inch cock sprung out right in front of her, wrapping her hand around it before pumping it. Lucas moaned, watching Riley’s hand moving up and down on his thick cock nice and slow while she gives the tip of his cock a kiss, making him shudder a bit.

“You like that, Lucas? You like it when I play with your “Texas-sized” cock? Mmm, I want to take it in my mouth and suck on it. I want to feel your warm cum shooting inside my mouth when you cum.” Riley said, using her dirty talking on Lucas before taking his cock in her mouth. 

“Oh, fuck…” Lucas moaned as Riley wrapped her lips around his thick cock, bobbing her head up and down while she looks into his eyes. Lucas starts playing with Riley’s brown hair, moaning her name as she bobs her head faster while moving her hand down to rub her clit. Riley then teases Lucas’ cock with her talented tongue while he slowly face fucked her. Riley moaned as she stopped bobbing her head, letting Lucas take control while she plays with her pussy. With a few minutes of fucking her mouth, Lucas’ cock began to twitch in her mouth, feeling his orgasm coming.

“Riley…OHHHH!” Lucas threw his head back and released a loud moan, shooting his warm cum inside her mouth. Lucas closed his eyes tightly, moaning, his whole body shook from his intense orgasm. The handsome Texan slid his cock out of her mouth while she swallowed his load. Riley got up and pulled her panties down to the floor, grabbing his thick cock and lowered herself down on his cock as she began to ride him nice and slow.

“Oh, man. That is so sexy. I wish that I had my cowboy hat with me for you to wear it or maybe a tiara for you to wear so you can ride your horse.” Lucas said.

“I would rather ride my pony.” Riley grinned as she rode Lucas’ thick cock nice and slow.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Lucas growled, gripping Riley’s hips gently.

Riley moaned as she picked up the pace, riding Lucas harder and faster while he thrusts into her harder and deeper as she felt his balls slapping against her flesh. Riley gripped the chair tightly as she rode her cowboy, moaning out his name, wrapping her arms around his back and digging his nails into his back. Lucas grunts as he pounded his princess’ wet hole, hitting her g-spot. As the pressure builds up inside her quickly. Her inner walls clench tightly around his cock and her cum surrounds him until she feels Lucas twitching inside her. Riley screamed, squeezing her eyes shut and arched her back as her body shook.

“Cum inside me, Lucas. Cum inside me right now.” Riley moaned.

Lucas gives Riley one last thrust until he releases a loud moan and shot his cum deep inside her womb.

“Oh, my God… Lucas.” Riley breathed out as she eased herself off of Lucas. The duo straightened themselves out, with Riley glancing at Lucas, her eyes moving up and down, noticing that he was still hard.

“Hey, after I close up how about we take it back to my place?” Lucas asked as Riley grinned at him.

“I like the sound of that.” Riley said as Lucas leads the way. After locking up the bakery, Riley and Lucas walk up the stairs and entered Lucas’ car. Unknown to the duo that someone else was watching their sexual escapade in the bakery. A certain girl with long blonde hair with blue eyes that was watching them.


	8. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another erotic tale for Rucas: Tales of Love. First off, I would like to apologize for taking a long time to update this story. I have been busy with work and stuff in my life. I’ve been also working on other stories for different shows. I started working on some stories for Riverdale and I have been working on the Massage of Lust series. But aside from that, I have been having trouble coming up with a few ideas for Rucas for this story and I felt that maybe I should just end this story here, but I’m not because I’m not a quitter and I am going to keep bringing you lots of steamy Rucas goodness for your Rucas heart and for all you Rucas fans out there. Don’t let the Rucas fandom die. Rucas is still in our hearts. Anyway, it’s update time. Now, I know that I wanted to do a direct sequel to Day Ten of The 13 Days of Rucas but I wanted to write the First Time chapter for this story since this is going to be a compilation of Rucas smut from me. Now, this is going to be a sweet and romantic chapter for Rucas. This is Innocent Rucas. So here it is, chapter eight of Rucas: Tales of Love. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Riley is 18 and Lucas is 19 in the chapter.

Riley and Lucas were walking back up to the lodge after a romantic day of hiking in the woods and having a picnic together. Today was their four-year anniversary. Lucas have planned the trip to Mount Sun Lodge, the ski lodge where they became boyfriend and girlfriend during their freshman year of high school. Originally, he planned a trip to Texas for their anniversary, but the ski lodge will do and also it was Couples Weekend. They both needed to spend some time alone together. While they were heading back to the ski lodge, Lucas began to notice Riley picking up a leaf and held it in her hand. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of her for the collage that he was creating and posting on Facebook. Riley looked up at Lucas and smiled at him as she walked over towards him with the leaf in her hand.

“I have something for you.” Riley said, showing him the leaf.

“Looks really pretty. Look at the color. You ever see a color like this? It knew it had to leave the tree and become something else. It knew it was time.” Lucas said,, reflecting back on their trip to the ski lodge in high school.

“Yeah. I remember saying that to you and you said that I am always such a romantic and I said that I am and I love romance.” Riley said. “Hey, remember when you said to me that your favorite thing in this world is when you talk to me?”

“Yeah. I remember that and we held each other’s hand. That was when we had our moment. I gave you the jellybean and I choose you.” Lucas said.

“And I choose you too. And I always did. I gave you the leaf and I said to you that we have this one little life…and for a lot of it, we just blow around in the wind. But if we’re lucky… and we believe that life knows what’s best for us… sometimes we land on the right someone to talk to.” Riley said as Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and gazed deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. Riley smiles at Lucas, biting her lip as he gently cups her cheek, his thumb lightly caressed her bottom lip. Right when Lucas was about to make his move on Riley, a light rain starts pouring down on them. Riley and Lucas look up and started laughing.

“I guess we should get inside now, I’m getting soaked here.” Riley said.

“We should. But since it’s raining, I’ve been wanting to do this with you for a long time. Care to dance in the rain with me?” Lucas asked, holding his hand out. Riley took Lucas’ hand in hers. The handsome Texan wrapped his arm around her waist while Riley wraps her arms around his neck as they started slow dancing in the rain. As they danced, their eyes met with each other, the only thing that was missing was some music playing in the background.

“I should’ve brought my radio with us. I could’ve played your favorite George Michael song.” Lucas said.

“Which one is my favorite?” Riley asked.

“Careless Whisper. That’s our song. I remember while we were alone in your room studying for the history test that your father gave us. The song started playing on your iPod and we started slow dancing to it. That is until your father walked in on us and tried to chase me out of your room.” Lucas said.

“We’re not in my room and my father is not around to walk in on us.” Riley said as she continued to dance with Lucas. A warm sensation was hitting throughout her veins, her heart was beating faster, Riley craved Lucas’ touch, wanting to feel his body pressed against hers.

“Let’s get inside so we can get warm.” Lucas said. 

“Yeah.” Riley nodded.

The cute couple stopped dancing and ran to the lodge to get out of the rain. Riley and Lucas entered the lodge and quickly head up to their room, sitting their belongings down on the floor next to the chair. Lucas locked the door behind him, kicking his shoes and socks off while Riley does the same. Lucas grabs the waistband of his blue t-shirt, lifting it off of his body to reveal his muscular chest and toned abs, making Riley notice him and caused her to blush right in front of her.

“Here, let’s get you out of these wet clothes.” Lucas said as he walked over to Riley and stood in front of her. Riley watched as Lucas moved his hands up to her blue and white plaid shirt, unbuttoning it while his emerald gaze met with hers as she held her boyfriend’s face and pressed her lips against his. Lucas was surprised that Riley was the one to make the first move. The pressure of Riley’s soft pink lips surged to his lips made Lucas’ insides melt as he responded by kissing the pretty brunette back while unbuttoning her shirt. Lucas ran his fingers through Riley’s brown hair, tugging at it gently, then caught her by surprise by slipping his tongue inside her mouth. After kissing her sweet lips for a good minute, Lucas breaks the kiss and opened Riley’s shirt, only to reveal her silk pink floral bra.

“Lucas?” Riley said softly.

“Yes, Riley.” Lucas replied.

“I want you. I want you to take my virginity.” Riley said.

“Are you sure about this, princess?” Lucas asked.

“Well, we’ve been dating for four years. I think I’m ready to take our relationship to the next level.” Riley said.

Lucas smiled at Riley, pulling her in for another kiss before taking her shirt off, leaving her in her bra. Things started to get romantic between the couple as Lucas picked her up and carried her over to the bed before placing her down. Their tongues danced in the perfect tango as Lucas began to strip Riley out of the rest of her clothing, revealing her matching panties, while Riley reached down to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans before pulling them down to reveal his black boxers. Lucas got up on his knees with Riley straddling his lap, wrapping her long legs around his waist while she felt his hand removing her baby blue scrunchie to take her hair out of her ponytail and letting it down.

The handsome Texan looked at Riley, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the bed as Riley let out a small gasp. 

“You look beautiful, Riley.” Lucas said as Riley blushed hard in front of him.

Riley stared at Lucas and grabbed his hands, placing them on her bare breasts, granting him permission to caress them gently. Lucas smirked as Riley let out a soft moan from the feeling of his big, strong hands gently massaging her luscious globes, using his thumbs to rub her nipples until they turned hard. Lucas leaned down to take Riley’s right nipple in his mouth, sucking on it softly while Riley tugged on his light brown hair gently and moaning out his name, throwing her head back in pure euphoric bliss.

Lucas stopped his actions and laid Riley down on the bed, grabbing the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. His eyes beamed from when he saw his girlfriend completely naked in front of him for the first time.

“Lucas, before we go any further. Do you have a, you know?” Riley asked.

“A condom? Yeah. I have one.” Lucas said, grabbing his soaked jeans from off of the floor and pulled out a condom from his back pocket. The handsome Texan stiffened up as he continued to look at Riley while she pulls his boxers down. Riley’s eyes widened in surprise from seeing how massive Lucas was in front of her. “Now before we move on, I just want to warn you that it might hurt a little.”

“I understand, Lucas. I think I can handle it. I trust you.” Riley said. 

The pretty brunette watched as Lucas slid the condom on and climbed on top of her, positioning his member in front of her dripping wet entrance. Lucas looked at Riley and leaned down to capture her lips once more before entering her. Riley nods her head, giving Lucas the signal to proceed as she took a deep breath to prepare herself for what’s about to happen next. Lucas gently pushed himself inside her, making the pretty brunette wince in pain and whimper a bit as Lucas slid out of her to stop.

“Are you alright?” Lucas asked wiping a tear off of Riley’s face.

“I’ll be fine. Just keep going.” Riley said.

“Are you sure? Because I can stop if you want to. We don’t have to continue.” Lucas said.

“I’m sure.” Riley said as she closed her eyes tightly from feeling Lucas going back inside her.

Lucas started moving in and out Riley in a slow and steady pace, listening to her cute moans as he planted tiny kisses on her face. Once the pain subsides, Riley was beginning to feel some pleasure as she wriggled her hips and ran her hands up and down his back.

“Lucas….” Riley moaned as Lucas captured her lips again.

It wasn’t long enough until the handsome Texan increased his pace, feeling Riley’s legs wrapped around his waist, hugging him closer while he continued to thrust into her. Lucas moaned into the kiss as Riley tries to dominate his mouth. As he continued thrust into Riley at a faster pace, Lucas winced in pain from the feeling of Riley digging her nails into his back. Their hands laced together while Riley’s free hand gripped the sheets tightly, her inner walls clenched tightly around him. Lucas felt himself ready to explode and so was Riley. The handsome Texan reached down between them and rubbed her highly sensitive clit in a circular motion with his thumb, sending Riley over the edge as her first climax hit throughout her whole body.

“Oh, God…Riley!” Lucas groaned, giving Riley a couple more thrusts until he loaded up inside her.

Lucas slowed down his thrusts, filling the condom up with his seed, easing himself out of Riley and laid next to her while she lays her head on his sweat-covered chest, feeling his arm wrapped around her. Lucas looked at Riley and smiled at her before kissing her forehead.

“Wow. That was amazing.” Riley said.

“Yeah. So, what should we do now?” Lucas asked.

“Maybe we can take a nice hot bath together and relax in it before dinner. How’s that sound?” Riley asked.

“I like it very much.” Lucas said.

“This has been the most romantic day of my life, ever. Happy anniversary, Lucas.” Riley said.

“Happy anniversary, Riley.” Lucas said as he held Riley in his arms.


	9. A Real Sneak Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy and erotic chapter of Rucas: Tales of Love. I hope that you’re ready to read today’s chapter because it is going to involve some really hot Rucas morning sex. In this chapter, Riley and Lucas start their morning off with a early morning romp in bed. Now before you read this chapter, and just like the Rucas shower sex chapter, it will involve some intense anal sex in this chapter. It is a mix of both innocent and naughty Rucas. If you don’t like it and if you’re not mature enough to read this chapter, then turn back and read something else. If you’re mature enough to read this chapter and wanted to read some steamy Rucas goodness, then more power to you. So here it is, chapter nine of Rucas: Tales of Love. Sit back, relax and enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: Riley and Lucas are dating and living together. Riley is 24 and Lucas is 25. Also, Riley cut her hair short in this chapter.

Riley wakes up in bed, curled up next to Lucas, with her arm wrapped around him and her leg draped over him. The rays from the sun shined in her eyes, disturbing her slumber and waking her up. She picked up her watch to check to see what time it is, noticing that it was 10:30 in the morning. Riley sits her watch down on the nightstand and glanced at Lucas, who was still asleep on a Saturday morning. Riley smiled at Lucas as she watched him sleeping as her mind replayed the events of their passionate night together right after they left from Josh and Maya’s apartment.

Her fingers trailed up and down her boyfriend’s chiseled frame. She couldn’t help but smile at how lucky she is to be dating Lucas. The handsome Texan flipped over on his side, with his back facing Riley. The pretty brunette played with her short hair for a bit, smiling again as she gently pinched his shoulder and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Lucas was not fully awake yet, so a playful grin appeared on her face as she decides to give him the best wake-up call in his life.

The pretty brunette pushed the covers off of most of her boyfriend’s body and he was just lying there in only his black boxers while she was left in only her NYU t-shirt and her pink princess-printed panties. Riley leaned down and planted some soft, gentle kisses on his chest, kissing her way down to his stomach and back up to his chest, with one hand moving up to his thigh and in between his legs, palming his cock gently through the fabric of his boxers. Riley looked up at Lucas and bit her lip, feeling him harden against the palm of his hand. She kept kissing his chest, teasing him with her tongue by swirling it around his nipples, as he started to move underneath her.

“Riley….” Lucas moaned softly.

Riley settled in between Lucas’ legs, with her hand still palming his cock, she leaned down, taking his fully erect member in her mouth and starts sucking on it with his boxers still on him. Riley pulled Lucas’ boxers down as she ran her tongue up and down his length. Riley looked up at Lucas, smiling a bit as she continued licking stripes along his thick cock, taking him back in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down slowly. She held him down while he tried to buck his hips into her. Riley took Lucas out of her mouth, leaning down some more and starts licking his balls. Lucas kept moaning from the sensation of Riley swirling her tongue around his balls then back up to his cock, licking his as if she was savoring a bubble gum-flavored lollipop. As she continued her oral assault on her boy toy, Riley felt Lucas’ running his fingers through her short hair as she looked up at him, watching him open his eyes.

“Riles…Riley?” Lucas asked.

“Morning, cowboy.” Riley smiled at Lucas.

“What are you doing?” Lucas asked.

“Giving you a real sneak attack” Riley said, before going back to sucking his cock, this time taking him deep with her mouth, gagging on it a bit.

Lucas gripped Riley’s hair tightly, thrusting into her mouth as she gagged on his member some more. The feeling of her lips wrapped around his cock and her tongue teasing him at the same time was unbearable for Lucas. She was going to make him cum, but Lucas wasn’t ready to cum just yet.

“Riley, stop.” Lucas groaned as Riley stops pleasuring him.

“What is it, Lucas?” Riley asked.

Lucas pulled Riley up to him, with her straddling his lap as he caressed her cheek gently and leaned up to kiss her. His hand slid down to her ass, giving it a hard smack, making the pretty brunette yelp into the kiss. The kiss between Riley and Lucas was slow and needy, with the handsome Texan sliding his tongue inside her mouth. Riley moaned into the kiss as Lucas swirled his tongue around hers while he gently caressed her round, luscious ass he was just dying to fuck her and make her cum hard like his favorite pornstar Riley Reid.

Riley breaks the kiss and sits up, her hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head to reveal her bare breasts. Lucas sat up as Riley wraps her long, smooth legs around his waist and starts grinding on him nice and slow, moaning softly as she rubbed her core against his member. Her eyes met with his piercing emerald green eyes. Lucas kissed his way down to Riley’s neck and down to her breasts, taking one of them in his mouth and starts sucking on her light brown nipple, causing Riley to throw her head back and moan. Lucas’ cock throbbed against Riley’s pussy, he was just itching to slide his Texas-sized cock inside her tight, wet pussy. Maybe even try something new on her. He wanted to fuck the perfect tight little ass of Riley Amy Matthews.

Lucas flicked, licked and sucked on Riley’s nipple, feeling her panties getting even more wetter and wetter from her grinding on him. Lucas repeated his actions on the other breast as Riley grinds harder on Lucas. She began to imagine the thought of his cock fucking both of her holes was turning her on. She wanted to be filled.

“Let me eat you out while you suck me.” Lucas said.

“Alright.” Riley nodded, smiling at Lucas as she positions herself into a sixty-nine position, their favorite sex position if they ever want to give each other pleasure at the same time.

The pretty brunette propped one of her legs on the bed as Lucas pushed her soaking wet panties to the side, giving him the most arousing sight of her ass and pussy. Riley leans down and takes Lucas’ hard cock in her mouth, spitting on it for a bit and stroking him. The handsome Texan leaned up and stuck his tongue out, teasing and caressing her trimmed pussy with his tongue. Riley shuddered in delight, humming softly as she bobs her head up and down, sucking and licking, grazing her teeth along his sensitive flesh while Lucas sucked on her labia gently, tasting how wet she was. Lucas spits on Riley’s pink flesh, using his fingers to rub her for a bit, then spreads her lips open and darts his tongue in and out of her.

“Fuck, that feels so good. Mmm, I love it when you fuck me with your tongue.” Riley moaned.

Riley starts bouncing her ass up and down Lucas’ face while he continued to fuck her with his tongue as she took him back in her mouth, pushing him as deep as he could go down her throat. Lucas moaned into Riley’s pussy and starts attacking her clit with his tongue and sucked on it relentlessly, making her scream. Riley pressed herself closer to Lucas’ mouth, flooding him with her juices. Lucas kept his mouth on Riley’s clit as he continued to furiously suck on her clit and taking all of her juices, making the pretty brunette buckle with intensity. Riley took her mouth off of Lucas and screamed out in pleasure while she stroked his cock harder, feeling him pulsing around her hand. Lucas lapped up her juices before she climbed off of him, watching her pull her panties off completely while she relaxes.

“I want you to fuck both of my holes, Lucas. I want you to make me cum so hard all over your thick Texas-sized cock.” Riley said.

Lucas smirked after he heard his girlfriend talking dirty to him. The handsome Texan watched as Riley spreads her legs wide and held them up while he positions himself in front of her entrance, rubbing the tip of his cock up and down her dripping wet slit. Lucas looked at Riley and caressed her cheek. Lucas slid himself inside Riley as his girlfriend gasped from the feeling of Lucas sliding in and out of her nice and slow. Riley moaned softly, looking into Lucas’ eyes and leaned up to kiss him while he thrusts deeper into her. The handsome Texan moved his hand up to Riley’s breasts and caressed them gently.

“God, you’re so tight and wet, Riley.” Lucas moaned.

Lucas grabbed Riley’s ankles, his thrusts increases as he pounded into Riley relentlessly. Riley placed her hands on Lucas’ chest, moving them up and down as Lucas moved his hand down to her sensitive clit, rubbing it in a circular motion. Riley gasped, moaning out her boyfriend’s name as he toyed with her clit while she wraps her leg around his waist, teasing him with her foot by moving it up and down his back.

Lucas pulled out of Riley and lied down on the bed while Riley grabs the bottle of Astroglide and squirts some on his cock, coating it nicely before impaling herself on it.

Riley straddled Lucas’ lap, taking his cock in her hand and took a deep breath as she pushed his eager member in her anus.

“Holy….fuck!” Riley gasped from the feeling of his cock sliding inside her ass nice and slow.

Lucas groaned as he lifts Riley’s legs up while he thrusts into her slowly. His hands reached down to her ass, leaning up to kiss her while she moaned into his mouth.

“Fuck, that feels so good.” Riley moaned as Lucas captured her lips again in a slow yet passionate kiss. 

Lucas’ pace increases. He puts his hands behind Riley’s head, lacing his fingers together while he fucked her in the full nelson sex position. Lucas thrusted harder and deeper inside Riley’s ass, she was panting and moaning, enjoying every minute of her backdoor being filled with his cock. The pretty brunette started touching her clit, rubbing it in a circular motion.

“Fuck, Lucas….give me more. Make me cum all over you.” Riley moaned.

Lucas released some of his animalistic grunts as he pounded his girlfriend’s ass relentlessly, showing no mercy. His cock was about ready to spurt some of his spunk inside her. Riley felt Lucas’ cock twitching inside her, she rubbed her clit harder, screaming out Lucas’ name as she came. Lucas continued to thrust harder and deeper inside Riley’s hole until he felt his own orgasm coming.

“Riley…oh….oh….I’m gonna cum…” Lucas moaned out.

The handsome Texan stopped fucking Riley, easing his cock out of her ass and straddled the pretty brunette’s hips. Riley watched as Lucas began to furiously stroke his cock over her breasts, biting her lip and looking up at Lucas, wanting his cum all over her. Riley moved her hand to gently massage and squeeze Lucas’ balls. Lucas moaned loudly, feeling his climax hitting him as he loaded up all over his girlfriend’s breasts. Riley moaned softly as she felt Lucas’ cum hitting her body. After shooting his load all over Riley, Lucas laid down on the bed to catch his breath while he looks at Riley, who was laying next to him. Her hair was a mess and her body was slick with sweat and cum.

“We should have morning sex more often, Riles.” Lucas smirked at Riley.

“Yeah. I’m glad that you enjoyed my little wakeup call.” Riley smiled.

“You bet I enjoyed it. You know, next time I’ll get a chance to wake you up.” Lucas grinned at Riley before heading to the bathroom to take a shower with Riley following him and to join him.

Best morning of their lives.


	10. Come Out and Play, Texas Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of Rucas: Tales of Love. Okay, so I’ve been wanting to write this chapter ever since I first started working on this story and it involve Riley and Lucas having angry sex and Lucas being rough with Riley and dominating her so I figured that it will be a hot idea where Riley and Lucas have a heated argument, in which Lucas unleashes Texas Lucas. Oh, boy. Get ready for some extremely hot Rucas angry sex and make sure you have your holy water by your side. So here it is, chapter ten of Rucas: Tales of Love. Sit back, relax and enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Riley is 25 and Lucas is 26. Just like in chapter nine, Riley has short hair. Also, Riley and Lucas are dating and living together.

“I don’t believe you. I just don’t believe you. I really don’t. Can’t we just have one great night together without you losing control?” Riley asked, entering their neatly decorated West Village apartment. Riley walked into the living room and took off her denim jacket and threw it down on couch as Lucas enters the apartment and slams the door shut behind him and locking it.

“What was I supposed to do, Riley?! He was all over you!” Lucas yelled, spatting his words at Riley.

“It was just an innocent little dance! Besides, you had that slut all over you!” Riley yelled.

“Don’t call April that! She’s not a slut. You were the one whoring yourself out to Charlie Gardner of all people. Look at how you were dressed. No wonder he couldn’t keep his hands and eyes off of you.” Lucas said, taking off his jacket and threw it down on the ground while Riley huffs in anger.

“You didn’t have to punch him in the nose just because he had his hands on me.” Riley said, rolling her eyes at Lucas.

“Hey, don’t roll your eyes at me! Now be lucky that I didn’t send that bitch to Suplex City like Brock Lesnar!” Lucas shouted at Riley. “That creeper had his hands all over your ass!”

“You’re being ridiculous!” Riley ran her hands through her short brown hair in frustration. “What about you?! You had April all over you. You were practically drooling all over her and every time when she’s checking you out, you act like you wanted to take her in the bathroom in the club and fuck her in one of the stalls!”

Riley left the room and made her way to the bedroom with Lucas following her. The pretty brunette entered the room and slammed the door behind her, hitting Lucas in the face with the door before he pushed the door open, only to see Riley sitting on the bed and taking off her black heels from off of her feet.

“Hey, we’re not finished here yet.” Lucas said, entering the room.

“If you think I’m going to let you sleep in this room with me, then think again. You’re sleeping right on the couch, mister!” Riley exclaimed, crossing her arms at Lucas.

“Forget it, bitch! Your ass is sleeping on the couch toni….” Lucas said and ducked down as Riley threw her shoes in anger at him. “WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS, THE MIDDLE EAST?!”

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH, YOU BASTARD?!” Riley yelled.

“You! I’m calling you a bitch! How about I call you a naughty little slut instead?!” Lucas yelled.

“I would’ve been called that instead of a bitch! And you want to know something, I would’ve let Charlie fuck me.” Riley said as Lucas walked towards her. “I love it when he has his hands all over me. I would let him jump all over me!” 

“You just watch what you say, Matthews or so help me.” Lucas growled.

“What? Jealous? Are you jealous that Charlie is a better fuck than you? He would’ve taken me into the bathroom of the club and slam me into the wall.” Riley said, testing Lucas patience.

“Don’t test me…” Lucas said.

“YOU ARE NOT BROCK LESNAR! YOU ARE NOT 6’3 AND 285LBS! BESIDES RIGHT NOW, LETTING CHARLIE FUCK ME SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA!” Riley screamed into Lucas’ face. Lucas’ nostrils flared, his fists tightened and his teeth clenched. He knew that she was trying to make him unleash “Texas Lucas” and it looks like a great time for “Texas Lucas” to come out. “IT THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR, HUCKLEBERRY?! DOES THAT PISS YOU THE FUCK OFF?!”

“FUCK YOU, RILEY! YOU ARE JUST TOO MUCH FOR ME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN BE SUCH A CUNT AT SOME TIMES!” Lucas yelled. Riley’s eyes widened in shock as Lucas called her the “C” word. A word that no man should ever call a woman.

“You…!” Riley pulled her hand back, getting ready to slap Lucas in the face until he grabbed her by her wrist before she could land the slap. Lucas grabbed her other wrist and pushed her against the wall. The handsome Texan raised her hands above her head and held them both with one of his hands, keeping her pinned against the wall while she tries to escape from his grasp.

Lucas looked into Riley’s brown eyes, giving her a smug look on his face while he watched her squirm. Riley struggled against Lucas, trying to get a shot in by trying to kick him in the groin.

“Let….go….of…me…now.” Riley said.

Seeing the fire in Riley’s eyes, Lucas leaned in and kissed Riley hard on the kiss. The kiss was hard and rough, pushing his tongue in her mouth while the pretty brunette tries to break free from his grasp as she breaks the kiss.

“You do that again and I’ll have to kill you myself.” Riley said.

“You know, I could let April grind on me and I’ll fuck her. She’s a lot cuter than your ass anyway.” Lucas taunted Riley.

“Oh, you son of a….” Riley said until Lucas crashed his lips on top of Riley’s lips.

The kiss between the two was hard and rough. Riley didn’t kiss Lucas back but tried to resist the urge to kiss him. Lucas smirked into the kiss, moving his free hand inside her butterfly-embroidered t-shirt, caressing her bra-covered breast. Riley kissed Lucas back as hard as she could, her body arched against him as she tried to pull free from his grip. After struggling for a bit, Riley released from Lucas and grabbed him by his black t-shirt, pulling him towards her. His tongue probed her wanting mouth, caressing her tongue with his as he tries to dominating her while Riley tries to fight back by dominating him. She could feel his desire growing and burning for him. She didn’t want “Nice Guy Lucas” to come out and play, she wanted “Texas Lucas” to be aggressive with her, to dominate her, to fuck her till she couldn’t take it anymore. Her fingers made its way into his hair, gripping his scalp roughly.

“Fuck….” Lucas grunted, breaking the kiss. “You shouldn’t have done that, Riles.”

Lucas grabbed Riley by the arms, turning her around and pushed her against the wall, making her gasp a bit, this time she was now facing the wall. The handsome Texan tucked some of Riley’s hair behind her ear and starts sucking on her neck roughly while moving his hand down to her belt, unbuckling it before he yanked the buttons off of her washed black high-rise denim shorts. 

“If you can’t fuck Charlie, then you’ll probably have to fuck me.” Lucas said before going back to suck on Riley’s neck some more. The pretty brunette began to grind into Lucas, feeling him harden up against her. 

“Fuck…you, Lucas.” Riley groaned as she felt his teeth nip against her soft skin.

“No, that’s what I’m going to do to you.” Lucas said.

Riley turned her head and kissed Lucas hard again, moving her hand down to his stiff cock, rubbing him through his denim jeans, feeling the urge to hurt him by squeezing his balls. Lucas slipped his hand inside Riley shorts, rubbing her clit through the lacy fabric of her panties as the pretty brunette moaned softly from his touch.

“You like that, you little bitch?” Lucas asked as Riley stayed silent, holding back her moans.

“I-I’m not…fuck…I’m not going to give you the satisfaction…of…” Riley said, shutting her eyes.

Lucas grinned as he rubbed her nub harder in a circular motion while Riley rocked her hips into his hand and his bulge. His other hand moves up to her neck, squeezing it slightly while he roughly kissed her on the lips. Riley whimpered into the kiss before letting out an angry growl while Lucas sucked on her neck for a few moments, leaving a mark on her neck. Lucas eased his hand out of Riley’s shorts and threw her against the bed. Riley bit her lip and moaned internally as she watched Lucas pulling his shirt off over his head and threw it across the room. Lucas kicked his shoes off and took his socks off as he walked over to the bed. The handsome Texan grabbed the bottom of Riley’s t-shirt and quickly pulled it off of her and threw it across the room, then pulled her shorts down to her ankles, leaving her in her red lace bra and matching panties. He leaned down and kissed his girlfriend’s exposed skin, moving his hand behind her back and unhooked her bra, looking up to give her a devilish grin and a growl as he ripped her bra off of her body.

“LUCAS! I cannot fucking believe that you ripped off my bra! They don’t grow on trees! Are you nuts?!” Riley glared at Lucas. “You’re buying me a new bra, you ass.”

“Whatever, babe.” Lucas said as he hungrily rips off her panties, leaving her completely nude in front of him.

The handsome Texan kissed down Riley’s stomach, making his way down to her trimmed pussy, spreading her legs open and blew his hot breath on her inner thigh, making the brunette woman shudder. Lucas smirked as he noticed how glistening wet her pussy was with her juices.

“My god, Riles. You’re so wet. Are you aroused by “Texas Lucas” dominating you?” Lucas asked.

Lucas continued to tease Riley by kissing, biting and sucking on her inner thigh, teasing her once more as Riley let out a moan and arched her back.

“God damn it, Lucas.” Riley groaned as Lucas kept torturing her with his teasing.

Lucas smirked as he stopped nibbling on Riley’s inner thigh and licked his way down to her core, licking a long line up her wet slit. Lucas looked up at Riley, smirking at her and went back to lapping at her pussy, licking around her slit and up and down. Riley threw her head back and moaned loudly, moving her head down to Lucas’ head, gripping his dark brown hair tightly. The handsome Texan took in the pretty brunette’s intoxicating scent. Lucas held Riley’s legs up and pushed them back as he continued to eat her out. Lucas wrapped his mouth around his girlfriend’s sensitive clit as Riley pushed his head further into her cunt.

“Oh, fuck!” Riley moaned out.

Lucas began to suck on Riley’s clit, then flicked it with his tongue, switching back and forth from sucking to licking. Lucas pushed his middle and ring fingers inside Riley’s dripping wet pussy, moving them at a fast pace. He paid special attention to her clit while thrusting his fingers in and out of her core. Riley growled at Lucas, tightening her grip on his hair. Lucas then adds his index finger inside Riley, curling them to hit her g-spot. 

“I bet you want to cum for me, don’t you? I bet you want to cum all over my fingers and my mouth like the naughty little bitch that you are.” Lucas said.

He went back to licking her clit while he fingered her harder and faster. Riley arched her back and her toes curled, her knuckled turned white as she gripped Lucas’ hair and the bed sheets as the Texan bit down on her clit, sending her over the edge.

“LUCAS!” Riley screamed out loud as she pushed Lucas’ head deeper to her core.

Her inner walls clench tightly around his fingers as she began to ride out her orgasm, squirting her juices all over his fingers and all over his tongue. Lucas eased his fingers out of Riley’s pussy and lapped at her juices, making Riley shudder while she tries to recover from her intense orgasm. Lucas straddled Riley’s hips as Riley sat up and unbuckled Lucas’ belt and unbuttoning his denim jeans, pulling the zipper down and pulling his pants down along with his black boxer, taking his thick 9-inch cock in her small hand, stroking his cock lightly, nice and slow. She looked up at Lucas and bit her lip as she moved her hand up and down on his cock.

“What’s the matter, Huckleberry? You don’t like it when I tease you?” Riley teased.

“You little bitch.” Lucas growled.

The pretty brunette leaned in and opened her mouth, taking his cock in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, flicking her tongue across the head of his cock and slid her tongue up and down his shaft before taking him back in her mouth. Lucas threw his head back and moaned out in pleasure, grabbing the back of Riley’s head and gripping her brown hair, pushing his cock back in Riley’s mouth. The handsome Texan began to thrust deeper into Riley’s mouth until she felt the tip hitting the back of her throat. Lucas kept fucking Riley’s mouth, increasing his pace as Riley let small moan out on his cock. 

He gripped Riley’s hair tightly, smacking her left breast hard, making her yelp. Riley began to cup his balls, squeezing them hard to hurt Lucas for a bit. Lucas removed his cock out Riley’s mouth and began to masturbate while Riley began to work her warm, wet tongue on his balls. Lucas loved the way how Riley used to tease him with her tongue. He bit his lip and started breathing harder and louder, feeling himself ready to cum.

Lucas slowed his pace down to keep himself from cumming and pulled Riley off of his throbbing member.

“Are you ready to have that tight little pussy fucked hard?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah.” Riley said, pushing Texas Lucas down on the bed.

Lucas lies down on the bed comfortably while Riley straddled his lap, taking a hold of his thick cock, impaling herself on it. Riley moaned softly as she began to ride Lucas in the cowgirl position nice and slow while Lucas gave her as a hard smack while she rode him. 

“I want you to move faster.” Lucas commanded.

Riley started bouncing faster. She placed her hands on his toned chest, moaning loudly as Lucas kept smacking her ass hard until her ass was red. The handsome Texan held Riley in his arms after she leaned down on his chest as he began to thrust harder and faster into her pussy. Lucas released some of his animalistic grunts as he kept slamming into her drenched hole as him and Riley were both moaning louder and grunting.

“Want my fingers in this tight little hole of yours? Do you want both of your holes filled with my cock and fingers?” Lucas asked, teasing Riley’s puckered asshole with his fingers while Riley whimpered in response. “I can’t hear you.”

“YES, TEXAS LUCAS! FUCK MY ASS WITH YOUR FINGERS AND MY PUSSY WITH YOUR COCK! FUCK BOTH OF MY HOLES, COWBOY!” Riley cried out.

With his cock slamming deep inside Riley, Lucas pushed his middle finger inside Riley’s ass, making her cry out his name, stretching her until he added another finger inside her. The handsome Texan pushed his fingers into her rapidly while thrusting into her pussy while he held Riley tightly in his arms. Riley was enjoying the fact that her boyfriend was filling both of her holes with his cock and fingers. As they reach their breaking point, Riley captured Lucas’ lips and kissed him harder until she felt herself reach her orgasm, squirting all over his cock as she came and yelled out Lucas’ name. Lucas eased his fingers out of Riley’s ass and continued to thrust into Riley until he felt his cock twitching inside her. After a few more hard thrusts, Lucas moaned loudly as he shot his hot load deep into her womb.

Riley looked at Lucas, her lips finding his as she kissed him softly as Lucas cupped her cheek gently and caressing it with his thumb. Lucas breaks the kiss as a smirk appeared on his face.

“I guess I’m forgiven?” Lucas chuckled a bit.

“Yeah. You’re forgiven.” Riley smiled as Lucas kissed her forehead.

“I love you, Riles.” Lucas said.

“I love you too, Texas Lucas. You should start getting angry more often.” Riley said as Lucas chuckled.

While Lucas and Riley are in the bedroom drifting asleep, Maya, Zay, Smackle and Farkle were standing outside their apartment door, listening in on them with Farkle and Zay making a shocked look on their face and Maya grinning.

“Man, their sex life is way better than ours.” Zay said, shaking his head.

“See? I told you that they’ll end up having angry make-up sex when they get home.” Maya grinned.

“Dearest, when you and I have angry make-up sex, I want to be the dominant one.” Smackle said to Farkle.

“Wait, shouldn’t I be the dominant one?” Farkle asked.

“NO, I’M THE DOMINANT ONE, SO JUST ZIP IT!” Smackle snapped as Maya, Zay and Farkle backed away from her.

“Yeah. Farkle, your girlfriend has the makings to be a dominatrix.” Zay said as Maya started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter ten of Rucas: Tales of Love. Boy, Texas Lucas was definitely dominant in bed with Riley. And LOL with Maya’s reaction and Smackle saying that she wants to be the dominant one. And yeah, Smackle seems like the dominant type. Next time on Rucas: Tales of Love, Riley gives Lucas a nuru massage after she loses a bet while watching the Knicks/Mavericks game on television. After that, it’s Rucas’ honeymoon night. Don’t forget to read this chapter (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and don’t forget to add this story to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Before I go, I’ve been binging on One Tree Hill and I’ve been coming up with a few ideas for Naley.
> 
> Private Time: Nathan and Haley try to have an intimate night, but problems arise with Jamie, Lydia and Quinn interrupting them.
> 
> Surprise: It’s Nathan’s 30th birthday and Haley plans on giving him a very special birthday present.
> 
> A Special Touch: An extended scene from season six episode eight, Haley treats Nathan with a back massage, with her very own special touch. 
> 
> Which one of these Naley stories would you like for me to work on? I’ll see you guys next time for chapter eleven. Till next time, my fellow readers.


End file.
